


Lunar Mother [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Isaac, Fem Stiles for a little while, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Romance, Spanish Translation, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Traducción, cursed isaac, m/m - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Después del incidente con Jennifer Blake, todo pareció calmarse.Eso fue hasta que la manada sufre un ataque en luna llena, una bruja había encontrado su camino en sus vidas y había maldecido al humano y al lobo más débil de la manada.Stiles e Isaac habían sido golpeados con dos hechizos separados y ahora tienen que averiguar cómo arreglarlos antes de la luna azul.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lunar Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138709) by [xWhiskeyTeax1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWhiskeyTeax1/pseuds/xWhiskeyTeax1). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

La oscuridad cubría rápidamente Beacon Hills, haciendo cada vez más frío durante esta época del año, y causando que la noche llegara más rápido. Los grillos y el susurro de las plantas era el único ruido, además de alguna lechuza ocasional. Hasta que un ruido jadeante surgió de las profundidades del bosque, junto con el ruido de unos pies correteando. Se oían dos pares de sólidos pasos que corrían por entre la oscuridad de los árboles. Unos más rápidos ligeros por su pequeño tamaño y los otros más fuertes, que dejaban huellas profundas mientras corrían.

Un crujido sonaba detrás de ellos, junto con una voz femenina. Una voz femenina que sonaba loca y malvada. —Corre, corre, corre, no puedes esconderte, te encontraré donde quiera que vayas!— Ella gritó, una risa malvada saliendo de entre sus labios.

Un gemido sonó de las figuras corriendo, antes de que el macho con una voz más ligera hablara.— Isaac, ¡venga! —Se apresuró mientras miraba hacia el otro chico, con los pantalones contra los árboles del bosque. Sus ojos de color whisky mirando el lobo de pelo rizado detrás de él. Observó cómo Isaac jadeaba y sostenía su pecho, sus ojos dilatados por el dolor, como fue golpeado en un árbol no hace mucho tiempo. El macho más ligero comenzó a correr de nuevo, esperando que el otro chico pudiera mantener el ritmo.

—Lo siento, Stiles, sólo duele. — Resopló, su pecho se contrajo mientras trataba de respirar. Stiles, el otro chico con un golpe seco dejó de correr y se volvió hacia el otro chico, acercándose a él. Se inclinó sobre Isaac y puso su mano sobre su hombro, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Sé que estás herido, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, tenemos que encontrar a los demás—dijo Stiles, con voz suave. Isaac lo miró y asintió, mientras se levantaba  sobre sus rodillas para correr. Aunque una vez que estaba de pie y listo para correr, recibió un doloroso golpe  que lo envió al suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo.

Stiles jadeó, —¡Isaac!— Gritó y se dejó caer al lado de él, sus ojos siguieron la corriente de magia púrpura que venía del hombre lobo golpeado.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre una mujer joven, de cabello ligeramente rizado y desordenado. Su piel era pálida como la muerta y sus ojos brillantes de un verde ácido. Se podía decir por sus ojos, que tenía locas intenciones. Ella se paró frente a ellos. Su mano izquierda resplandecía con un color púrpura ácido. Ella mantenía una sonrisa siniestra, mientras levantaba su mano y separaba su pelo rubio lejos de su cara. —Oh, qué triste, ¿el pequeño cachorro se lastimó?— Preguntó, sonando dulce cubierto de mal.

Stiles la fulminó con la mirada, mientras se ponía de pie y la ocultaba de la vista de Isaac. —¿Qué quieres de nosotros?— Gritó la pregunta, con la ira surgiendo a través de sus venas.

La mujer parpadeó, antes de resoplar. —Bueno, podrías decir que Derek está envuelto en todo esto, que lo conocí hace algún tiempo y me enamoré de él, ¿Cómo no? — Ella sonrió mientras respondía, y  sus dientes blancos brillaban con la luz de la luna. —Entonces, cuando intenté invitarlo a salir, dijo que tenía a alguien más. — Compartió ella, entrecerrando los ojos mientras los recuerdos  jugaban en su cabeza. —Alguien que significaba más para él que otra aventura. —Apretó los dientes y arrugó la nariz. ¡Me rechazó, me convertí en una aventura, algo que estaba por debajo de él! —Gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Te imaginas lo embarazoso que era eso? — Preguntó, mientras su voz volvía a su tono habitual. Entonces sonrió con una sonrisa obsesionada. —Él estaba asustado, creo, temeroso del compromiso, será mío tarde o temprano—. Declaró causal, mientras le guiño un ojo a Stiles con un chasquido.

Stiles la miró con disgusto. —¡Estás enferma! —Grito. Ella agito su cabeza para mirarlo, haciéndole retroceder y acercarse más sobre Isaac, quien sólo se acurrucó más bajo los pies de Stiles.

La bruja suspiró, —No entiendes el significado del amor, eres sólo un niño—. Ella declaró enérgicamente.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos más, —¡Sí, puedo ver que eres una loca, Derek no es así!— Gritó, señalando a la mujer. —Él no se dejará caer en tus brazos como un perrito faldero ¡Él es mucho más que eso!— Cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se detuvo y se cubrió la boca, abriendo los ojos.

La bruja lo miró conmocionada, luego se burló y sus ojos brillaron. —Estás enamorado de él, ¿Quieres lo que es mío? — Gritó, mientras Stiles sacudía la cabeza, pero él no se movió. Se quedó sobre Isaac, que lo necesitaba, no era un cobarde, no podía correr cuando tenía miedo.

Ella se rió de sus movimientos, —Bueno, si lo amas, significa que amas a sus cachorros también, ¿verdad?— Miró al chico que lloriqueaba detrás de él. Isaac la vio mirándolo y se acurrucó más contra la pierna izquierda de Stiles y la agarró.

La mujer se rió, —Si amas a sus cachorros tanto, creo que mereces aprender lo que significa tener cachorros—. Sugirió, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. —Tal vez con todo esto, él se vaya de tu lado, mientras falleces de una triste muerte.— Dijo, botando de alegría y alegría.— Sí. Tengo un hechizo para esto y además puedo hacer que ese cachorro desobediente tenga su edad legítima—. Ella sonrió, moviendo su cuerpo. —¡Es un triunfo, gane esta situación!— Ella se echó a reír, antes de que sus ojos brillaran con una púrpura más profunda y levantó las manos. Ambas brillaban intensamente. —¡Ambos sentiréis mi poder! 

Cuando dijo esto, Stiles se dejó caer y cubrió a Isaac lo más rápido que pudo, pero no detuvo que la magia golpear a los dos. Gritaron de dolor, y un destello de luz golpeó contra ellos y subió al cielo.

A varios kilómetros de ese lugar, en una colina, el resto de la manada se quedó jadeante. Derek al frente, con Scott y Boyd a los costados, fue el primero en ver la luz. Sus ojos brillaron de rojo y él rugió, cuando se dio cuenta. Él y la manada partieron hacia la luz, con la esperanza de que Isaac y Stiles estuvieran a salvo, pero parecía que era demasiado tarde.

Mientras la manada los buscaba, la bruja detuvo el hechizo. Miró las dos figuras en el suelo del bosque con alegría. Entonces oyó los aullidos de la manada y el rugido del Alfa. Ella los miró con una siniestra alegría y desapareció. Esperando al tiempo y el momento adecuados para que se diera a conocer de nuevo.

* * * *

Stiles gimió cuando despertó del sueño inducido por el dolor. Jadeó y se sentó, mirando alrededor. Notó que aún estaba en el bosque. No encontró a la bruja, se había ido, pero encontró algo más en su camino. Debajo de él en varios montones de ropa había un bebé, un bebé recién nacido con mechones de pelo rizado y ojos color avellana.

Las mejillas del bebé eran rosadas y su cuerpo temblaba mientras gimoteaba. Stiles miró en shock, Isaac era ahora un bebé meón. Rápidamente metió el bebé Isaac dentro de su camisa y chaqueta y se levantó. No se sentía tan diferente, pero tenía un sospechoso sentimiento de que también lo había cambiado, igual que a Isaac.

Una vez estuvo de pie, oyó los aullidos de la manada. Se mordió el labio y balanceó en sus brazos al niño que lloriqueaba, mientras los esperaba. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, sólo un minuto, antes de que corrieran hacia él y se detuvieran.

Derek se levantó de su estado encorvado y se puso rígido y los miró a los dos conmocionado, como los otros. Scott se adelantó y parpadeó, —¿Stiles?— Preguntó. Stiles asintió con la cabeza, sintió que el cabello se movía con él y se sintió seguro de que lo habían cambiado.

Lydia en estado de shock, miró al bebé entre sus brazos y jadeó. —¿Ese es?— Ella reflexionó y Stiles asintió de nuevo.

—¿Isaac? —Dijo. Su voz sonaba más ligera de lo normal, pero nada horrible, decidieron mirarse una vez que estaba dentro de la nueva casa de Derek. No podía volver a casa en este momento, su padre se volvería loco, además, sentía una profunda conexión con el cachorro en sus brazos. Sentía como si dejar a Isaac solo, le fuera a arrancar el corazón. Miró al resto de ellos y parpadeó ante su estado de shock.

Lo secó, se volvió hacia Derek y tragó saliva. —Vamos, ya no puedo estar aquí—. Dijo, mirándolo fijamente. Derek finalmente se movió y asintió con la cabeza, llevando el paquete a su lugar. Esperaban  poder conseguir información de Deaton y esperaban que supiera que sucedió.


	2. Capítulo 1: Maldito

Después de varias horas y un largo y tranquilo viaje de regreso al loft, finalmente todos entraron en el nuevo hogar de Derek. Stiles abrazó al bebé Isaac contra el  pecho, asegurándose de que el niño dormía. Caminó detrás de la manada y se sentó en el sofá, acurrucando al bebé en sus brazos mientras se acostaba y suspiraba, y se relajaba en los cómodos cojines que había debajo de él.

Sintió que el sofá se hundía y vió a Derek sentado cerca de sus pies, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos llenos no sólo de ira, sino de preocupación. Stiles se sentó de nuevo, con  Isaac todavía se acurrucado con él, dormido y frunció el ceño. Entonces, Scott regresó de la cocina, después de terminar su llamada telefónica a Deaton y se sentó en la única silla de la sala de estar.

Deaton dijo que vendrá esta noche tan pronto como pueda. Scott empezó, —Así que por ahora, tenemos que esperar. — Dijo, frunciendo el ceño desde su posición en la silla. Los demás parecían tener una mezcla de asombro y temor, por lo que le había sucedido a Isaac y Stiles. Era comprensible, sin embargo, no era porque su manada se encontraba en un lio de nuevo, no era por eso, era el hecho de que el enemigo se escapado por lo que tenía miedo.

Derek miró directamente a Stiles y le preguntó. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sabes lo que te hizo esa bruja? — Preguntó, mirando de arriba  a abajo el cuerpo de Stiles.

—No, nada, habló de que os acosasteis y que quería tu afecto de una forma obsesiva y se enfadó conmigo—. Stiles se encogió de hombros y miró al bebé Isaac. —Entonces ella nos disparó un ácido verde que parecía magia a mí y a Isaac y luego, sucedió esto. — Dijo, señalando al bebé en sus brazos. —Maldición, no tengo ni idea de cómo me veo en este momento. — Dijo, sin molestarse en mirar su cuerpo, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar.

Allison y Lydia lo miraron y luego lo condujeron al cuarto de Derek. Tenía un espejo de pared en su habitación, en el armario, algo que fácilmente mostraría a Stiles lo que también le había sucedido exactamente.

Él se hecho una buena mirada y fue un gran shock. Ya no era un chico, era una chica. De pecho grande y ligeramente más femenina que incluso Lydia. Fue un shock tan grande que él gritó, lo que llevó a Derek a dejar la sala en busca de un atacante, pero sólo encontró a Stiles mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo, llorando y sosteniéndose.

Derek lo observó por un segundo y luego se acercó al macho que se había vuelto femenino y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos, sosteniéndolo mientras lloraba. Derek no estaba acostumbrado a reconfortar a alguien, y no hablemos de Stiles, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Stiles estaba asustado, Derek podía oír y oler el miedo que irradiaba del cuerpo.

Claro que el chico era ahora una chica, pero Derek también sabía que era Stiles, el mismo chico con TDH y que usaba el sarcasmo como una segunda lengua. —Todo va a salir bien, vamos a arreglar esto—. Dijo Derek contra el oído del adolescente, esperando que las palabras se metieran en los corazones de todos.

Después de unos minutos, Stiles logró calmarse y alejarse del abrazo, un pequeño rubor se formó en sus mejillas. Iba a decir algo, cuando escuchó el grito de un bebé desde la sala de estar. Corrió y corrió rápido, con los ojos salvajes, esperando llegar a Isaac lo más rápido posible.

Lo encontró en los brazos de Scott gimiendo, con el rostro rosado y grandes lágrimas rodando por sus rechonchas mejillas. Stiles gruñó y arrancó al bebé de los brazos del otro chico y aferró a Isaac a sus pechos. Estaba mirando y gruñendo a Scott. La manada retrocedió y miró fijamente lo volátil que era cuando alguien tocaba al bebe, era como una mamá tigre que protege a sus cachorros.

Derek lo miró desde la puerta, sintiéndose ligeramente sorprendido y ligeramente orgulloso. Alguien estaba dispuesto a proteger a sus cachorros del daño y se acomodó en su corazón y cuerpo la idea de lo mucho que esto podría cambiarles a todos, ya sea para lo bueno o lo malo.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar y se acercó a él, dejando a la manada tratar con Stiles. Abrió la puerta y suspiró aliviado, —Deaton—. Dijo, inclinándose ligeramente. El hombre negro al otro lado de la puerta asintió, dando un paso adelante.

—¿Dónde están los chicos? — preguntó con una expresión seria en su rostro. Derek lo condujo adentro y hacia Stiles, que todavía sostenía al bebé Isaac en sus brazos. Deaton los miró y después de una hora, encontró lo que los tenía esos nuevos cuerpos. Empezó a dejar las cosas a un lado y soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, os golpeó una maldición, pero de dos tipos muy diferentes. —Empezó mirando a Stiles, que estaba sentado frente a él, sosteniendo al bebé. —Uno es un hechizo que cambio de género y el otro un hechizo ritual, que necesitaba tiempo y magia para que suceda—. Continuó, mirando a Isaac. —Esto en particular puede trasformar a la víctima en algo que deseen, algo que haya querido durante mucho tiempo y fuerza que suceda. —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Lo que hace que las cosas cambien a su alrededor, tanto para bien o para mal—. Hizo una pausa, —No sabemos de qué tipo es este, pero espero que llegado el momento, pueda cambiar a ambos. — Terminó, observando a la manada dar suspiros de alivio, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. —Pero tiene un lado malo, no volveréis a cambiar, si soy alcanzados por la luna llena azul mientras estéis en esos cuerpos, os quedareis así para siempre—. Les dijo, haciendo que todos se callaran.

Después de un minuto, Stiles habló y miró a Deaton. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? — Preguntó, respirando hondo, el ceño de Deaton se profundizó.

—Tenéis un mes hasta la próxima luna azul. — Respondió.

Stiles y Derek se miraron el uno al otro con miedo y determinación, esperando que pudieran arreglar esto y acabar con esa bruja.


	3. Capítulo 2: Mamá Lobo

Después de la marcha de Deaton, la noche se llenó de contemplación. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido o preocupado por lo que sucedería a continuación. Derek estaba en un estado de preocupación. Desde que su manada encontró a Stiles e Isaac, estaba en guardia, observando y esperando que algo más sucediera. Observó a su manada, sus ojos y luego volvió a mirar a Stiles. 

El chico convertido en muchacha había logrado acunar a Isaac cerca de su amplio pecho mientras el bebe le balbuceaba. Derek estaba asombrado; En cuanto a lo bien que a Stiles se le daba el bebé, cómo llegó a ser tan bueno con el bebé. Le hacía preguntarse cuán bueno era ese hechizo. 

Stiles balanceó al bebé Isaac y acarició su rizado cabello, su nariz atrapó el olor del polvo para bebés y el olor de Isaac; Melocotones Sonrió mientras acariciaba alniño, su pequeña nariz olfateaba su propio olor también. Un olor a detergente de lavandería a avellanas y especias de vainilla que provenía de él. Él sonrió al bebé en sus brazos, moviendo sus dedos rechonchos. 

Se rió cuando el cachorro agarró sus dedos e intentó chuparlos, hizo que su corazón se llenara de calor y su sonrisa se hiciera más grande. Aunque no se dio cuenta de cómo la manada le prestó atención a él y a Isaac. La maravilla y el asombro al prestar tanta atención al niño como si fuera suyo. 

Entonces el bebé dejó de sonreír, su rostro se puso rojo y pronto un grito resonó a través de la habitación. Lo cual a su vez, sorprendió a todos en posiciones defensivas. Stiles sostuvo al bebé, mientras se levantaba, acunando al cachorrito que lloraba a su hombro sosteniendo su trasero con la mano. 

Golpeó su mano en la espalda de Isaac varias veces, con un  toque suave y trató de calmar al bebé enojado. Luego se aseguró de revisar al niño; Para ver si necesitaba un pañal o un biberón, gracias a Dios era lo último. 

—Alguien tiene que ir a comprar cosas para bebés, los necesita y necesito ropa que no me sea tan incómoda.— Dijo Stiles, mientras se balanceaba y se balanceaba con el bebé en sus brazos. 

Lydia se levantó de su asiento y arrastró a Allison con ella. —Vamos a hacer las compras, es tarde, pero podemos conseguir lo básico para hoy, los pañales, la leche y los biberones. Tal vez incluso algunos pijamitas y un chupete. Eres de mi talla, así que voy a traerte algunas de mis prendas de vestir Y mañana podremos ir de compras, ¿de acuerdo? Preguntó y Stiles la miró unos segundos, estaba preocupado por el bebé y casi no la oía. 

Luego asintió, recordando lo que le habían dicho. —Gracias a Dios que mi padre se había ido de vacaciones con tu madre Scott, o esto sería peor. — Se rió un poco de su comentario y Scott también sonrió. 

Scott asintió con la cabeza, —Lo sé, todo lo que necesitamos es que tu padre descubra que realmente eres una mujer, aunque no creo que le cueste, dada tu obsesión por ser atractiva para el sexo opuesto—. Se rió y Stiles sacudió la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos,  juguetón. 

—De todas formas, me pregunto: ¿Dónde te vas a quedar con Isaac? Es sólo un bebé y nadie aquí, que no seas tú, parece saber lo suficiente sobre bebés.— dijo Scott, rascándose la nuca mientras pensaba en ello un segundo. 

Derek frunció el ceño, — No se va a ninguna parte, se queda conmigo, ambos tienen una habitación y necesitan que los protejan. — Dijo desde su silla, preguntándose como seguiría esa situación. No había manera de que los dejara estar solos, con una bruja loca, lanzando hechizos locos por venganza. 

Stiles suspiró, —Eso suena realmente bien, me sentiría más seguro aquí que solo o contigo, Scott. Él comentario hizo que es Scott asintiera, estando de acuerdo con él. 

—Está bien, Lydia y Allison irán de compras—, ordenó, señalando a las chicas. Luego señaló a Boyd y Scott, enviándoles una sonrisa. —Necesito que vosotros dos entréis en mi casa por un moisés y quizás uno o dos viejos osos de peluche. — Dijo, mirando hacia el techo. 

—Scott, sabes dónde está mi vieja cuna, junto con mis juguetes, papá los ha enseñado lo suficiente por toda la ciudad para que la gente sepa que están en el ático. —comentó mientras también anotaba— Si yo y Isaac nos vamos a quedar aquí, necesita una cama,  mejor que el sofá o la silla. 

Asintieron con la cabeza y dejaron el desván, yendo por caminos diferentes para conseguir las cosas que necesitaban. Erica se quedó junto a Jackson, por si necesitaban un apoyo. Jackson miró al bebé que estaba llorando con interés y asombro, sus ojos observaban al cachorro de cabello rizado mientras Stiles se movía hábilmente por el suelo de madera para calmarlo. 

Erica fue a la cocina para coger para ella y para los demás algo de beber, tal vez incluso algunos bocadillos que Derek guardaba para las sesiones de entrenamiento de la manada. Todos se relajaron y esperando que esto saliera bien, que algo bueno pudiera salir de todo esto. 

* * * *

Después de una hora, las chicas regresaron. Tenían bolsas de supermercado y una bolsa grande llena de ropa del armario de Lydia en sus brazos. Stiles cogió los biberones y la leche en polvo y fue a la cocina, Isaac se calmó y comenzó a chuparse el pulgar. Sus resoplidos aún iban y venían, pero en sus ojos rojos se secaban las lágrimas mientras se acomodaba en la cadera de Stiles mientras este le preparaba el biberón. 

Una vez que el biberón ya estaba preparado, sacó el pulgar de la boca de Isaac y antes de que Isaac pudiera comenzar otra ronda de llanto, Stiles puso el pezón del biberón en su boca y el bebé se calmó, chupando la leche como si fuera su última comida. 

Stiles volvió a entrar en la sala de estar, mientras los otros miraban lo bien que se le daba el bebe. No mencionó nada, ya que ni siquiera había terminado con el niño. Colocó al bebe en un manta que Allison compró para él y lo limpio y le cambió los pañales y le puso un pijamita muy lindo que tenía perritos correteando. 

Stiles sostuvo al bebé limpio y vestido en el aire con una sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta de cómo la manada  parecía acercarse a ver cada uno de sus movimientos como si ellos también fueran niños. 

Lydia levantó su bolsa y sonrió, —Vamos a vestirte para esta noche y escoger tu ropa para mañana, creo que todo el mundo está cansado. — Sugirió, echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Stiles. Tenía razón, todo el mundo estaba que echaba humo. 

Él asintió con la cabeza, —Muy bien. — Él estuvo de acuerdo y se levantó acercándose a Derek acomodando al bebé en su regazo mientras él y Lydia entraban en la habitación de Derek. Dejando al Alpha solo con el resto de la manada y su cachorro para vestirse. 

Derek miró fijamente al cachorro en su regazo, los grandes ojos azules de Isaac le miraban fijamente con la biberón de Stiles todavía en su boca. Lo observaba atentamente y con curiosidad como haría cualquier bebé. Derek pasó un dedo por las rechonchas mejillas del rostro de Isaac, sus ojos parpadearon en rojo y volvieron a su verde natural mientras miraba al cachorro. El bebé sacó el pezón de su boca y se rió, alzando sus diminutas manos hasta el alfa y gorgojeo. 

Derek sonrió, el cachorro sabía quién era su padre. A pesar de que su verdadero padre estaba muerto y desaparecido, Derek se hizo cargo de él después de que el cachorro se convirtiera en un hombre lobo. Se convirtió en la figura paterna que necesitaba. Se preguntaba si el cachorro habría perdido sus rasgos de hombre lobo o si los mantendría. 

Derek se movió un poco y soltó un gruñido desde su pecho, haciendo un ruido reconfortante a su cachorro. Isaac lo miró fijamente y entonces él también cambió, sus ojos parpadeando y pequeños gemidos como los ruidos que hacen los cachorros reales del lobo salieron de la boca del bebé. Derek mostraba sus dientes afilados mientras sonreía orgulloso. Por lo menos sabía que sus genes de hombre lobo no abandonaban las venas de sus cachorros incluso cuando eran golpeados por un hechizo de rejuvenecimiento.


	4. Capítulo 3: El cambio

Lydia y Stiles llegaron a la habitación de Derek al fondo de su loft, lejos de la sala de estar que estaba conectada con la cocina. Lo hizo muy bien decorando su nuevo hogar y le gustaba mucho el lugar. 

Stiles fue arrastrado hacia dentro y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Lo sentó en la cama y el sonrió a Lydia mientras se inclinaba para mirar lo que había en la bolsa para él. Vio como ella sacó un par de short rasgados cómodos, una camiseta blanca sin mangas con botones de tela escocesa azul y un par de bragas blancas y un sostén. 

—Ok, Stilinski, este es lo que tienes que ponerte debajo y lo que vas a usar por el momento. Te enseñaré cómo ponerte todo y luego cómo recogerte el pelo. —Dijo, sonriéndole mientras le mostraba un cepillo y el sostén.

Stiles le sonrió una vez más y asintió. —Está bien, ¿pero puede acabar con esto? Nunca he esperado tener que probarme esto.

Ella rió y los dejó en la cama a su lado. -Entonces, vamos a empezar por la ropa interior primero, ¿de acuerdo? 

Cuando dijo eso, Stiles tragó saliva y se ruborizó por la vergüenza cuando empezó a quitarse la ropa. De pronto Lydia se dio la vuelta y cuando lo hizo, se puso las bragas y el sujetador. Se dio la vuelta y le entregó el traje que escogió para él. Finalmente se vistió y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de Derek para ver cómo le quedaba y asintió, de verdad le gustaba. 

Creía que estaba muy bueno como chica, se acostaría consigo mismo si pudiera. —Está bien, te cepillo el pelo y que puedes regresar allí con tu cachorrito." Lydia sonrió, sacándole de sus pensamientos de auto-admiración. 

Stiles sonrió al mencionar a Isaac, su hermoso cachorro. Se ruborizó luego por lo que estaba pensando. —¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó. 

Lydia resopló. —Chico lo vi, tan pronto como tratamos de calmar a Isaac, viniste detrás de  nosotros como una loca mama —.

Stiles se ruborizó. —Pensé que algo andaba mal—, se defendió. 

Ella le sonrió una vez que terminó de cepillarse el cabello. — Sé cómo te sientes, no serías así si no fuera algo que tu corazón te dijera que hicieras.— Dijo y luego lo abrazó por detrás. 

Stiles suspiró y alzó los brazos detrás de él, dándole un abrazo incómodo. —Tienes razón. —

Ella bufó, —Por supuesto que tengo razón. — dijo. —Ahora vamos a volver, para que puedas ver a tu bebé. Ella resopló mientras se ponía de pie. Agarró las bolsas y las colocó cerca del armario, para poder guardar las cosas más tarde. 

Stiles asintió y se dirigió a la sala de estar; Donde sabía que estarían los otros. 

* * * *

Una vez que llegó allí, se detuvo al final del pasillo y observó a Derek y el bebé Isaac interactuar. Derek estaba acariciando la nariz del pequeños con la suya haciendo que el dulce bebé riera y se enfadara con la felicidad. Stiles les sonrió mientras se prestaban atención el uno al otro de una manera tan amorosa. 

Finalmente salió de su escondite y Derek lo miró mientras el cachorro agarraba su dedo, jugando con él. Derek miró fijamente a Stiles con una gran sorpresa en su cara pero entonces volvió a su expresión normal, haciendo a Stiles preguntarse a que venía esa mirada. 

Isaac rió un poco y tendió sus pequeñas manos hacia Stiles, sonriéndole mientras lo arrullaba. Stiles se rió entre dientes y lo levantó, sosteniéndolo cerca de sus pechos con sus manos suaves y acariciándole la nariz. 

—Eres un buen chico por no molestar a tu papá. – Le dijo Stiles al bebé y Derek lo miró de nuevo sorprendido. Sus ojos verdes estaban completamente abiertos por las palabras de Stiles. 

Stiles se ruborizó un poco, mirando hacia otro lado. –Pensé que desde que lo convertiste, eras como su padre. — Razonó, respirando hondo. Podía sentir que las palmas de las manos estaban un poco sudadas. — Quiero decir, estoy bastante acertado, ¿no? — preguntó, esperando que no se hubieran notado los nervios en su voz. Le acercó el bebé, mientras miraba al líder de la manada con ojos inseguros. 

Derek lo miró fijamente durante algún tiempo antes de asentir con la cabeza. —Por supuesto. — Se encogió de hombros, aunque no estaba seguro de qué decir porque las palabras venían de Stiles, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que Stiles tenía razón. Realmente era como el padre de los cachorros, si lo piensas. 

Stiles sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, sus nervios habían pasado desapercibidos. Aupó a  Isaac en su cadera, antes de que el bebé bostezara en los brazos de Stiles. —Ah, ¿Isaac está cansado? Preguntó y fue casi como si Isaac respondiera, porque su cabeza se hecho un poco hacia adelante. —Entonces vamos a dejarte descansar, nene. — Continuó, enviando una sonrisa al dulce niño. 

Es hora de decirle buenas noches a la manada, cariño. Terminó y entregó al bebé a todos para que le diera un abrazo y un beso, antes de dirigirse a Derek, que estaba de pie en el pasillo. 

—Iré contigo. —Dijo Derek y Stiles asintió, mientras seguía a Derek a su habitación. 

Una vez allí, se dirigió a la cuna llena de ropa de cama para bebés y colocó al niño dentro de ella, besándole en la mejilla mientras le susurraba buenas noches. Derek se acercó a él y pasó su gran mano por los rizos de la cabeza de Isaac y susurró su propia buena noche, antes de que ambos dejaran solo al bebé para dormir. 

Derek estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y alejarse, pero notó que Stiles no se había movido de su posición cerca de la puerta. Sólo estaba allí con las uñas en la boca y una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. No podía moverse, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar dentro de la habitación y ver cómo el pequeño Isaac dormía. 

Derek suspiró y se acercó a él. —Stiles, estará bien, está a salvo, me tiene a mí, a su manada y, sobre todo, te tiene a ti. —

Stiles sintió que el pánico que se apoderaba de su pecho cuando pensó en alejarse de la puerta. Miró a Derek con los ojos llorosos y bufó. —No quiero dejar a mi bebé solo. — Él susurró. 

Él no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que el pánico se estableció profundamente en su interior, pero Derek lo oyó alto y claro. Su propio corazón latía con fuerza mientras sentía algo más fuerte que lo hacía palpitar. Su mente se hacia la pregunta, pero él sabía por qué esas palabras le hacían desear la figura que tenía ante él. 

—Stiles, el cachorro estará bien, su mamá y papá están aquí para protegerlo, me aseguraré de ello. Derek ronroneó profundamente dentro de su pecho cuando dijo esas palabras y miró a los ojos de Stiles. 

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y salió de su pánico mientras las palabras se fijaban en su cerebro. Suspiró y se fue a la sala de estar con Derek a su lado. Podía sentir algo cambiar entre los dos mientras caminaban. Empezó a preguntarse por qué esas palabras habían significado tanto. 

Derek estaba pensando lo mismo mientras seguía al chico convertido en chica al salón de su loft. 

¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? 


	5. Capítulo 4: Deberes matutinos

Más tarde esa noche la manada se trasladó a sus respectivos hogares. Scott se había ido con Allison primero para ir a avisar a su padre sobre lo que había pasado. Sabían que tenían que intercambiar la información sobre las criaturas de Beacon Hills entre ambos grupos. Lydia y Jackson dejaron el desván poco después, necesitaban hacer planes para su próxima reunión. Lydia estaba cansada y una vez que ella y su novio llegaron a casa, pronto se quedó dormida en el hombro de Jackson. 

Boyd y Erica se fueron a sus casas más tarde esa noche; Después de que Derek les diera una tarea, que consistía en que cazaran a la bruja. Pronto Stiles y Derek se fueron a la sala de estar, relajándose tanto en el sofá como en la silla respectivamente. 

Stiles bostezó mientras veía la televisión, un documental sobre delfines y sus manadas. Derek estaba en la cocina bebiendo una botella de cerveza, no lo hacía muy a menudo, pero la necesitaba aquella noche. 

Stiles podía al macho alfa rechinar los dientes mientras trataba de averiguar por qué y quién haría algo así en su manada. Giró sus ojos de color whisky hacia la cocina mientras la luz brillaba sobre el macho. Observó cómo aquellas gruesas cejas se arrugaron y la esquina de sus labios se movía hacia abajo. Stiles podía entender cómo esa mujer pudo enamorarse de un hombre como él. 

Derek era el epítome de alto, oscuro y guapo. Alguien que tenía la imagen de chico malo en la palma o en ese caso de sus garras. Stiles no notó que mientras le miraba, el lobo lo miraba de nuevo. Derek notó los ojos de Stiles en él desde el principio, preguntándose a sí mismo qué había en la cabeza de esa persona. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el reloj colgado de la pared y suspiró. 

—Vamos a dormir un poco, te dejaré quedarte en mi habitación mientras estés aquí con Isaac. Yo usaré el sofá—, dijo Derek, mientras dejaba caer la botella vacía en la basura. Miró a Stiles y alzó una ceja. 

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, —Muy bien—, el muchacho que se volvió chica bostezó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y mostró su vientre plano al lobo que se encontraba en la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación del macho alfa para prepararse para la cama. Se volvió cuando oyó un ruido detrás de él y observó cómo Derek cogía sus cosas de alrededor de la habitación; Antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. 

Stiles suspiró y miró al Isaac durmiendo, y luego fue a por la bolsa que Lydia le dejó. Agarró una camiseta grande y unos pantalones cortos de dormir, luego se desvistió. Se puso la ropa, antes de acercarse a la cama. Se detuvo y la miró, ruborizándose ligeramente cuando imágenes de un desnudo; O medio desnudo, Derek pasaron por su mente. Sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la cama, se relajó poco después y se quedó dormido tan rápido como su cuerpo agotado se relajó. 

* * * *

Derek gimió mientras se movía en el sofá, con las cejas fruncidas. Pasó la palma de la mano sobre su rostro mientras su mente fluían pensamientos diferentes a primera hora de la mañana. Todo lo que pasó la noche anterior se le cayó encima y frunció el ceño una vez más. Luego olfateó, y sus narices se movieron como sus orejas; Mientras olía a comida en su cocina y oía ruidos. Volvió la cabeza y al mirar vio algo que hizo que su corazón latiera profundamente en su pecho, y el calor se extendiera por su cuerpo. 

Allí en la cocina estaba Stiles, tarareando mientras preparaba el desayuno. El cabello largo ondulado de color marrón estaba en una trenza, el amplio pecho se iluminaba perfectamente en la parte superior de la camiseta sin mangas verde y las piernas bien formadas estaban encerradas en unos vaqueros rasgados. Los pies descalzos danzaban y relucían alrededor de la cocina del loft mientras preparaba la comida. Las placas de la isla comedor tenían vasos llenos de zumo, y Isaac estaba sentado en una sillita de bebe. Agitando sus pequeñas piernas mientras tomaba un biberón de leche. Se inclinó y olisqueó más, pudo oler olores nuevos procedentes de los dos.

Había un olor a vainilla en Stiles, y un olor a melocotón procedente de Isaac, pero algo más lo hizo parpadear con asombro; El aroma a especias y a tierra. Su propio aroma flotaba tanto en el bebé como en el chico. Hizo que su lobo gruñera posesivo, pero también le hizo tragar saliva, el impulso de marcar y oler Stiles era muy fuerte. 

Tendría que hacerlo de todos modos, por Isaac, pero también para mantener seguro a Stiles. Se levantó, y su manta negra cayó de su pecho desnudo. Su pantalón de chándal gris oscuros colgaban de sus caderas, mostrando su cuerpo perfecto, y también el oscuro sendero feliz que llevaba a debajo de los pantalones. Se acercó y se apoyó en el mostrador, observando a Stiles en su loft. Normalmente un Alpha se molestaría o incluso sería territorial cuando alguien diferente estaba dentro de su territorio. Pero viendo a Stiles hacer tales cosas domésticas dentro de su casa; Se sentí muy bien. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Derek con su voz curiosa. Sonrió cuando Stiles saltó y se volvió para mirarle con sus ojos abiertos y una mano en el pecho. Parecía que tenía un ataque al corazón. 

Stiles jadeó, —¡No me asustes así! — Gritó, sus delicadas manos agitaron para enfriar un poco su cara. —¿Qué te parece a un Sour-Wolf? Estoy haciendo el desayuno ¿Tienes hambre? — Sonrió levemente, esa misma sonrisa arrogante pero linda en los labios de la chica, era la misma sonrisa que tenía como hombre. Todavía era él bajo todas esas miradas femeninas. 

Stiles se movió cuando oyó que un ruidito que venía de Isaac, y sonrió al bebé de pelo rizado. Él movió su dedo frente a la cara del niño, sonriendo cuando el bebé se hecho una risita y alcanzó su mano para agarrar una de esas preciosas uñas. —Mira quién despierto Isaac, es papá, sí, sí, es, es tu papá guisante. — Sonrió cuando el bebé sacó la botella de su boca y arrullo, haciendo ruido cuando la mujer le habló con tanta devoción. 

Derek cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió burlonamente hacia ellos, observando al pequeño bebé arrullar y lloriquear como un cachorro a su mamá adoptiva. Era verdad que Stiles era la madre de la manada, siempre había cuidado de cada uno de ellos y había pensado en su bienestar antes que en el suyo. Esa era la razón por la que Derek quería estar más cerca del chico convertido en chica. 

Alargó la mano y pasó su gran mano sobre los rizos del cabello de Isaac, con voz profunda le habló al cachorro. —¿Buenos días, eres bueno con tu mamá? — Le preguntó y el bebé dio un gritito, mientras sonreía dulcemente al macho alfa al que miraba como una figura paterna. Derek le sonrió con cariño, —Buen chico—

Stiles se ruborizó, pero agitó la mano: —Vete a sentarte, te prepararé el desayuno y podrás arreglarte para hoy, la manada va a venir más tarde. Se acercó y llenó el plato del alfa con comida, apilada como le gusta a la mayoría de los lobos y luego lo puso delante de Derek para comer. 

Entonces Stiles hizo su propia comida y se sentó frente al lobo recién despertado. Derek se la comió, preguntándose cómo este pequeño macho ahora femenino podía cocinar tan bien cuando ni siquiera podía sentarse a relajarse durante cinco minutos al día. Nunca había comido tan bien desde lo de su madre y casi le hizo ahogarse por lo similar que era el estilo de la comida a la de su infancia. 

Guardó esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente y terminó su comida. —Gracias, me voy a preparar antes de que llegue la manada—, le dijo al chico y sin pensarlo dejó los platos en el fregadero. Retrocedió y se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de Stiles y olisquear a Isaac antes de irse a la ducha. 

Stiles permaneció sentado en estado de shock, sintiendo aún el rostro y el calor de Derek cerca de su cabeza. El aroma a especias y bosque que provenía del macho alfa se mantuvo. Oyó un gorjeo cerca de él, y vió como Isaac le dirigía una cara curiosa. —No es nada, cariño—dijo Stiles, revolviendo su cabello. —Vamos a limpiar este lugar, ¿Qué piensas, papá necesita que limpien su casa o qué? — Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se ponía de pie. Él arrullo del bebé, riendo cuando él bebé le echo una mirada cansada, la misma versión de la mirada que el siempre utilizaba. 

Al menos no olvidó sus opiniones sobre el loft de Derek. 


	6. Capítulo 5: Dinámica de la manada

Derek se había duchado y vestido en una cantidad de tiempo suficiente. Se aseguró de mantener el cuarto de baño y el dormitorio de su loft limpio ya que ahora Stiles vivía en su casa. Normalmente dejaba sus boxers o incluso sus calcetines a por su habitación y baño, pero sentía la necesidad de mantenerlos agradables desde aquel chico se había mudado allí. 

Una vez que su cuarto de baño estaba suficientemente limpio, volvió a la sala de estar de su loft y se quedó clavado  una vez más. Stiles tenía lo que parecía ser una aspiradora, una que ni siquiera sabía que tenía antes, con la que limpiaba la suciedad del suelo y cualquier otra cosa, mientras sonaba música rock antigua de fondo suavemente. Estaba canturreando mientras bailaba un poco, riendo un poco cuando le hacía a Isaac caras y burlas y este se reía. El muchacho parecía ser un enigma para él aún más ahora, nunca antes había visto ese lado de Stiles, ya que nunca se había parado a verlo. Supuso que era su culpa, pero estaba un poco contento de verlo ahora. 

Se apoyó contra la pared a su lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su ancho pecho y cruzo los tobillos para observar el momento feliz con sus propios ojos. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba sus labios cuando Stiles sacudía ligeramente sus caderas con cada golpe de la música que sonaba. Pronto, la manada vendría pronto y necesitaba que el lugar estuviera despejado, por lo que tosió ligeramente para llamar la atención de Stiles. El muchacho alzó la vista con ojos bien abiertos y un rubor en sus regordetas mejillas, haciendo que la boca de Derek se llenara de saliva una vez más cuando el rubor del chico/chica lo hizo parecer aún más adorable que antes. 

—¿Um, sí? — Stiles detuvo su limpieza y apagó la aspiradora. 

Derek volvió a respirar una vez que Stiles empezó a hablar con él, —Apaga eso, la manada debería de llegar pronto.— Caminó y se sentó perezoso en su sillón reclinable. —Por cierto, buen baile. —  Sonrió. 

Stiles lo miró un poco furioso y movió un poco su cabeza dirigiendo su naríz hacia arriba. —Estas celoso, tengo mejores movimientos de los que tú tienes sour-wolf – Se sonrojó más cuando empezó a quitarse los trapos de limpieza y se lavó las manos antes de sacar a Issac del asiento reforzado y lo sentaba en la alfombra que estaba centrada en la zona de estar adecuadamente. Se sentó en el sofá cerca del bebé para mirarlo mientras que el niño agarraba un mapache de juguete y lo hacía girar alrededor. Jugaba con él y le gruñía un poco; Jugando al gran lobo malo. Stiles sonrió ante la linda escena, con el corazón lleno de amor por el niño. 

—Atrápalo, coge ese mapache cielo. — Le dio una palmadita en sus suaves rizos. 

Isaac baluceo en su figura materna con una sonrisa dulce y volvió a balancear el juguetea su  alrededor. Derek sonrió burlonamente ante el espectáculo de ver jugar y cazar ya a un cachorro tan joven, hizo que su lobo se hinchara de orgullo. 

Golpearon a la puerte y Derek dejo pasar a la manada, cada uno traía nuevas cajas y bolsas, colocando cada uno de ellos en el suelo de la sala de estar. El último lo trajo Scott que al depositarlo se relajo. 

—Hombre, no tienes ni idea de lo que hemos tenido que luchar con Lydia  para conseguir esto, Es una asesina. — Scott gimió mientras se relajaba en el sofá al lado de Stiles. 

Stiles sonrió al chico lobo estresado: —Acostúmbrate a Scotty, te arrastrará más, porque ahora yo soy una figura paterna, ¡no te preocupes, hay buenas noticias!

Scott lo miró con una sonrisa, —¿Sí?

—Sí, ahora ya no me perseguirá tanto. — Stiles sonrió maliciosamente. 

Scott gruñó una vez más y lo fulminó con la mirada, —Oh, cállate Stiles. —Haciendo girar al Chico/chica mientras se iba del sofá. 

Lydia se dirigió a Scott, pero volvió a sonreír a Stiles: —Compré cosas para bebés, juguetes, juguetes masticables, un cambiador, ropa y una mochila. Incluso compré un transportín para el coche de Derek o el tuyo y un bonito y avanzado cochecito para bebes tanto para relajarse como para hacer deporte... Oh, aunque encontré esto para el pequeño Isaac, pensé que el trajecito sería perfecto para un pequeño Hale-Stilinski. 

Sacó de la bolsa un adorable trajecito pequeño que hizo que Stiles se iluminara. Un par de pantalones vaqueros diminutos, una minúscula camiseta de Iron-Man, un par de diminutos patucos rojos como la camisa y la una pequeña chaqueta de cuero negra para salir. Stiles saltó y lo agarró. 

—Oh, Dios mío, es adorable. — Se giró hacia Derek y sonrió con una gran sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Derek saltara con latido: — ¡Derek, mira, es un traje diminuto mezcla entre tu y yo! 

Derek asintió con los ojos calidos a la feliz mamá lobo de la manada, —Mono. 

Stiles gritó y se lo mostró al pequeño Isaac, — ¡Mira pequeño lobito. Vas a ser como tu mamá y papá! ¿Verdad que i bebé. — Isaac botó y aplaudió con sus pequeñas manos, balbuceando lo feliz que estaba a su mamá. Hizo que la manada sonriera cálidamente a la conexión que Stiles e Isaac tenían. Los hacía sentir cálidos y confusos. 

Lydia y él revisaron  todo lo que compró  la manada haciendo preguntas o incluso añadiendo sus ideas y opciones. Algunos, principalmente los hombres de la manada, terminaron poniendo juntos algunos de los muebles y el cochecito después de ser fulminados con la mirada por aquellas dos. Derek sólo colaboró cuando se quedaron atascados,  dedicándole toda su atención a Isaac para mantenerlo ocupado y haciendo crecer más su conexión familiar. 

Pronto las cosas de Isaac y Stiles fueron colocadas, y su ropa fue puesta en los cajones al lado de la de Derek o colgada en el armario que él había construido durante su renovación del desván. El maquillaje y los cosméticos para el cabello fueron colocados en el cuarto de baño de gran tamaño tamaño y los zapatos al lado de los de Derek en el dormitorio. Cuando todo terminó, parecía que Derek finalmente se había establecido y vivía felizmente con alguien. Stiles se ruborizó sabiendo que era ese alguien, Derek pensó lo mismo que él. 

Isaac pronto estaba jugando con Jackson, siendo él el que más le gustaba del resto. Aunque Lydia corredor después de él. Stiles se sentó en el respaldo de la silla de Derek y se inclinó ligeramente, su ojo observaba al cachorro rebotar y jugar como debería haberlo hecho antes. 

Stiles miró el reloj y sonrió, —¡Alguien tiene hambre, haré el almuerzo! 

La manada asintió alegremente, Scott más aún, ya que ya había comido la comida casera de Stiles bastante a menudo. El grupo se sentó y esperó, con asombro por el chico/ chica. Derek sonrió ligeramente al ver el feliz calor que llenaba el desván, algo que no esperaba, pero no soltó ni una palabra. Deseaba que eso no terminara, que Stiles siguiera así. 

Después del almuerzo, todos volvieron a la sala de estar del loft. Estaban llenos por el gran almuerzo que habían tomado y felices por lo bien que Stiles los había tratado, Scott era el único que ya sabía eso. Nunca hubieran adivinado que el humano sarcástico con TDH ocultaba esa parte de su personalidad real de ellos pero pensaron, que eso era mejor que nada. 

Stiles los había estado observando desde su lugar en la cocina, estaba atento a cualquier cosa mientras que su pequeño Isaac jugaba con la manada. Se preguntaba por qué esa bruja eligió hacerle esto. Pensó que lo habría querido fuera del camino, muerto tal vez, pero sin embargo lo transformó. Lo había deducido, con la ayuda de su manada y de su familia. 

Volvió a entrar en la habitación cuando terminó de limpiar, notando que Isaac se frotaba sus lindos ojos y bostezaba, sonrió al cachorro que intentaba desesperadamente permanecer despierto. 

—¿Alguien se está quedando dormido?, ¿Estas cansado bebé? —Se inclinó y recogió al niño. 

Isaac asintió con la cabeza, dejándola sobre el hombro de Stiles y deslizó su pequeño pulgar pequeño en su boca para succionar mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar. 

Stiles sonrió suavemente al cachorro: — Es hora de la siesta, lo voy a echar a dormir, pensar en algo que podamos hacer, chicos. —  Con eso, se fue al pasillo que se había sido hecho antes de que Isaac se mudara al loft. 

Scott lo vio irse, con ojos preocupados y se volvió hacia el Alfa. —¿Qué vamos a hacer con la bruja? 

Derek gruñó mientras se levantaba y vagaba por el salón del loft. Sus ojos se dirigieron a las ventanas mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Pensó en lo que había sucedido, y se preguntaba cómo terminaría todo. 

—No tengo ni idea, pero pensé en llamar a Deaton y hacerle una visitar, tal vez nos dea más información acerca de los hechizos y atal vez alguna revelación. —Frunció el ceño y las cejas. 

Erica lo miró furiosa: —Stiles dijo que era una mujer que te conocía antes. ¿Sabes quién es? 

Derek trató de pensar, tal vez la conociera antes de regresar a Beacon Hills, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Era como si acabara de salir de ninguna parte. Le parecía que a no más de una milla, había algo muy oscuro y profundo que lo involucraba en todos los sentidos de la palabra. 


	7. Inner Feeling's

Llegó la noche, y pensaron que un día de relax y película, les daría alguna idea. Pronto, tuvieron una pequeña idea momentánea. Visitarían a Deaton en su oficina de veterinaria mañana y le preguntaría sobre los hechizos y la magia que se estaban utilizando. Tal vez incluso podrían saber qué clase de bruja era esa mujer. Esperaban encontrar algo antes de la próxima luna.

La manada acordó dormir un rato, con la esperanza de que Isaac estuviera más cómodo con ello, y que cuando volviera a ser un adulto, fuera más cercano a ellos, antes de saber que aún tenía su manada.

Stiles había empezado a preparar la cena, un pastel de carne y las judías verdes. Fácil de hacer y bueno para comer, tal vez incluso un poco de pudín de chocolate después. Estaba en la cocina de Derek con Allison y Lydia, ambas haciendo su parte en esta cena. Erica sostenía a Isaac y lo dejaba balbucear mientras jugaba con su muñeco de peluche, dejándolo jugar y llegar a conocerla más. Tenía una cara de cariño, que Stiles nunca había visto antes. El arrullo hacía sonreír tanto a Erica como al cachorro Isaac que resopló sobre su cuello para obtener el aroma de Erica.

Derek y los otros chicos estaban en la sala de estar viendo un partido, hablando y haciendo comentarios sobre las jugadas. Aunque de vez en cuando miraban el área de la cocina cuando escuchaban risitas.

—Así que Stiles... —Erica sonrió a la gallina cocinera.

Frunció el ceño ante su tono de voz, le hizo querer correr, pero se quedó quieto y asintió, —¿Sí?

Ella hizo rebotar al pequeño Isaac sobre su cadera mientras se giraba hacia la chica, —Quería saber por qué te resulta tan fácil estar en esa forma. ¿Te gusta?, te hizo parecer una chica con un gran escote—. Ella levantó una ceja a la chica sonrojada.

Stiles se sonrojó y mantuvo la cara gacha mientras trabajaba, sin mirar las caras curiosas de todos en el desván. Luego suspiró, —Está bien. Puede ser una sorpresa para ti, pero se hacer cosas de chicas que la mayoría de los chicos no deberían.

Miró las caras de su manada y se mordió el labio, preguntándose si esta era una buena idea o no, pero dijo ¡Qué demonios! Dejó el tazón de carne, hierbas y especias a un lado para que Allison lo pusiera en la tarrina de pastel de carne de cerámica mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Mira, solo sé algunas cosas que aprendí al crecer. Como cocinar y limpiar, sé cómo coser y parchar cosas, me gusta la película “El diario de Noa” y a veces me visto como una chica. Puedes decir que me gusta la ropa de chica porque es más cómoda y se adapta mejor a mi cuerpo que la de chico. Sin embargo, no la uso fuera de la casa, no quería ser intimidado por ser aún más diferente de lo que ya soy—. Miró las caras sorprendidas de la manada. Los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron Scott y Lydia.

Jackson frunció el ceño a su novia, —¿Sabías eso?— Ella bufó y se echó el pelo sobre el hombro, —¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir, ¿Quién crees que le consiguió esa ropa. ¿Scott? No lo creo, su sentido de la moda es del tamaño de un guisante.

Scott se encogió de hombros y sonrió, —Cierto. Lo sé desde que éramos niños. Cuando jugábamos en su casa, su madre tenía un baúl lleno de ropa vieja y solíamos jugar a disfrazarnos. Siempre iba por los vestidos de su madre y joyas antiguas.

Stiles sonrió, —Logré conseguirle una vez con un sombrero floreado. No duró mucho porque su padre dijo que se parecía a su madre. Después de eso, nunca volvió a tocar ese sombrero—. Resopló mientras se movía por la cocina y seguía haciendo la cena.

El shock desapareció, terminó la cena y todo volvió a la calma. Después de cenar, la relajación en la sala de estar consistió en más películas y tiempo de sofá. Luego, uno por uno, cada uno de los miembros de la manada se durmió en los sofás o en el piso alfombrado.

Isaac ya estaba dormido en su cuna en la habitación de Derek y Stiles. Stiles se había desmayado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Derek, pero pronto fue movido y aproximado por dicho hombre lobo. Se acurrucó más cerca, sin importarle quién lo viera mientras hundía su rostro en el duro pecho del hombre mayor.

Derek lo sentó en su cama, le quitó el suéter y los zapatos. Lo dejó caer en la cama y estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que una pequeña mano lo agarraba del brazo. Se giró y miró los ojos entornados de Stiles. La mujer respiró, —vuelve a la cama.

Estaba un poco sorprendido de que el chico lo quisiera cerca de él mientras dormía, pero aprovechó la oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca. Se quitó la camisa, sabiendo que el chico lo estaba mirando por detrás de sus pestañas. Cambio sus vaqueros por un pantalón de chándal, poniéndose cómodo para dormir. Cuando se giró, se detuvo, viendo la espalda desnuda y las piernas del chico en un cuerpo femenino. Su lobo quería levantar la cabeza y aullar de necesidad. Quería tocar mucho esa piel suave y flexible, poner su rostro en el precioso y largo arco del cuello y los hombros pequeños que no habían cambiado mucho en la transformación. Su vista estaba tapada por algo que hizo que su corazón latiera. Ese pequeño cuerpo no estaba desnudo en un momento, sino que usaba algo suyo, era su camisa. Su camiseta gris verdosa estaba cubriendo a la hembra desde la parte superior hasta el muslo. Suspiró y se relajó, sabiendo lo que todos esos sentimientos significaban.

No era cosa de todos los días que un lobo encontrara su Ancla y su companñero. Su madre y su padre eran tanto su compañero como su ancla. Igual que un alma gemela en realidad, tan pronto como se vieron el uno a otro, sabían simplemente que estaba grabado en piedra.

Justo ahora, él encontró al suyo. Su ancla, que solía ser su dolor de cabeza, era ahora el chico que estaba acurrucado en su cama y entre sus sábanas. Su pareja era ese hombre dulce e hiperactivo que se convirtió en una chica con la misma personalidad y aún tenía esos dulces hoyuelos. Acostado en su gran cama y mirándolo con ojos esperanzados.

Él sonrió suavemente y se acercó, moviéndose hacia la cama y abrazando al chico dormido más cerca. No le importaba de qué género era Stiles, solo sabía que su compañero estaba aquí con él y que quería que se quedaran. Puso su mejilla sobre la cabeza del chico dormido y sintió que él y Stiles se relajaban, sintiéndose sanos y a salvo con la suave respiración de Isaac cerca de ellos en la habitación, pero también el calor que se desprendían el uno del otro. Stiles pronto se durmió y esperó hasta que el niño durmiera para darle un suave beso en la curva del cuello y que ella tenía al descubierto. Pronto cayó en un sueño profundo, con su futuro en esa misma habitación con él.


	8. Feeling's and Blessing's

El día siguiente fue despertado por el llanto de un bebé, uno no tan feliz y lleno de pequeños gemidos. Stiles había estado profundamente dormido cuando el sonido del grito de un pequeño cachorro resonó en la habitación. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia Isaac lo más rápido que pudo. Al escuchar el lloriqueo y los gemidos, su corazón se rompió. Lo agarró y lo abrazó, haciendo callar al lloroso bebé. Oyó un ruido detrás de él, un gruñido, y se giró para ver a Derek en una posición agachada en la cama con ojos rojos parpadeantes y mirando alrededor de la habitación, como si fuera a matar a quien estuviera en su territorio y lastimara a su cachorro.

Stiles sonrió suavemente cuando finalmente consiguió que Isaac se calmara y se arrastró de vuelta a la cama con dicho cachorro, extendiendo la mano y acariciando el desordenado cabello de Derek. —Está bien, Derek, estamos a salvo.

Derek miró a la mujer y lentamente relajo su postura protectora, sabiendo ahora que estaban a salvo. Sus ojos volvieron de su color rojo a su verde avellana mientras suspiraba. Tumbado en la cama y frotándose la cara, tratando de calmarse de tener miedo de que su cachorro y su pareja estuvieran en peligro.

Stiles sonrió y se sentó cómodamente en la cama, su espalda contra las almohadas con Isaac entre sus piernas estiradas. Pasó su suave mano sobre esos rizos dorados y comenzó a tararear al pequeño niño, con la esperanza de evitar que el bebé volviera a llorar.

Derek lo miró desde su posición de descanso, mirando al niño sollozando y gimoteando y viendo cómo Stiles dejaba que el niño se calmara lentamente en lugar de detenerlo por completo. Permitiendo que el niño se calmara, recordó que su madre le había dicho esas mismas palabras a Cora de pequeña.Cómo necesitaba calmarse y no tener a alguien que lo hiciera por ella. Stiles estaba haciendo lo mismo ahora.

Stiles le sonrió al cachorro, —¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Hambriento o necesitas un cambio?— Levantó al niño y palmeó el trasero del bebé, notando que estaba seco. —Hambriento ¿eh?

Isaac sollozó, metiéndose el pulgar en la boca y emitiendo gemidos. Stiles sonrió y se inclinó, acariciando su nariz contra las mejillas del cachorro. Percibir al bebé con su propio aroma y emitió suaves sonidos, sin saber que esos eran ruidos eran los que las lobas madre hacían para consolar a sus cachorros.

Se volvió hacia Derek que los había estado mirando a él y a Isaac, —¿Te importaría conseguir una botella para el cachorro hambriento?— Él sonrió.

Derek sonrió un poco y se levantó, —Claro. ¿Ya has algo hecho en la nevera?— Levantó una ceja al sonriente hombre convertido en mujer en su cama.

—Sí, debería haber al menos cuatro en la nevera. Además, toma una de las pequeñas bolsas con cierre hermético que están en el mostrador, están llenas de diferentes tipos de cereal seco. Coge los copos—. Stiles dijo mientras jugaba con Isaac que finalmente se había calmado por completo y comenzó a roer su pulgar y agitando sus pequeños pies y manos.

Derek asintió y salió de la habitación para buscar los artículos necesarios. Bajó por la escalera de caracol y notó que algunos de los miembros de la manada estaban despiertos. Scott y Jackson seguían durmiendo junto con Erica, mientras que el resto se relajaba o miraba la televisión.

Lydia levantó la vista de su teléfono mientras él llegaba a la cocina para agarrar la botella y la bolsita. Colocando la botella en una olla de agua para calentarla y haciendo lo que Stiles le había dicho que hiciera mientras se tomaba un café que ya había preparado. —Buenos días Sunshine.

Derek levantó una ceja hacia ella mientras sorbía su bebida. Boyd resopló y continuó mirando televisión. Derek dejó su taza y se apoyó en el mostrador mientras esperaba que la leche se calentara, mirándola con ojos inquisitivos.

—Escuchamos al bebé—. Dijo Allison desde su lugar al lado de Scott.

Derek asintió, —Tenía hambre, Stiles está con él—. Bebió un sorbo de café y fue a revisar la botella. Estaba a la temperatura perfecta, así que lo sacó y dejó la olla para después tirar el agua.

Lydia sonrió, —Notamos de dónde vienes también.

Derek se volvió y lo miró, dirigiéndose a las escaleras y, a medio camino, escuchó a Lydia desde su lugar en la silla. —Está bien, ya lo sabes. Estamos felices por ti—. Suspiró y continuó su camino de regreso al dormitorio, sabiendo lo que la joven había dicho la verdad.

 

Después de levantarse y alimentar a Isaac, Stiles se puso unos pantalones cortos para bajar a la cocina. Se las arregló para cepillar su cabello y recogerlo antes de salir de la habitación, todavía vestido con el Henley de Derek. Realmente no le importaba, era cómodo y aún olía al alfa. No, no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Instaló a Isaac en el parque para que jugara, mientras él comenzaba a preparar el desayuno para todos. Sin darse cuenta de las miradas de admiración de las dos mujeres y el hombre de piel oscura que habían visto antes a un Derek sin camisa.

Derek se quedó arriba para vestirse, ducharse y prepararse para el día. Derek asimilando la idea de que Stiles tenga la comida lista para él y que le guste más y más.

Stiles había preparado tortitas y tocino para todos, cortó fruta y crema batida junto con zumo y café para quien lo quisiera. Dejó los platos a un lado y comenzó a arreglar todos sus platos, notando que los otros miembros de la manada lo miraban con interés y asombro mientras preparaba a cada uno sus platos favoritos. Lydia tenía fresas y crema batida, zumo de manzana y sirope light. A Allison y Erica les gustaba la crema batida con canela y el zumo de naranja con un ligero toque de sirope. A Jackson le gustaba sencillo, con solo plátanos y café con leche. Scott tenía un montón de bayas y sirope con zumo de manzana y Boyd tenía un plato sencillo con solo mantequilla y sirope, aunque le gustaba su café con toques de leche, azúcar y canela como Stiles.

Una vez que los cachorros se acomodaron con su comida, Stiles hizo la de Derek y la de él. A Derek le gustaba su plato simple, con bayas azules y mantequilla con sirope light. Su café también era simple, negro y sin complementos. Dejó el plato a un lado mientras él lo hacía, él mismo amaba el chocolate en el suyo. Panqueques con trocitos de chocolate con crema batida y canela y sirope. Derek finalmente había bajado cuando Stiles había terminado de hacer el suyo y se sentó en el mostrador, desayunando mientras los cachorros devoraban los suyos. Sabiendo que el alfa come primero y luego el resto.

Una vez hecho esto, Allison y Scott lavaron los platos mientras Stiles subía para prepararse y ducharse. Stiles se tomó su tiempo, sintiéndose diferente desde la noche anterior. Fue como si algo hubiera cambiado, lo hizo sentir diferente. Se duchó a fondo, se limpió con jabón de canela y champú con olor a menta. Olía bien, se sentía limpio y salió a vestirse.

Miró alrededor buscando su ropa, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba preparando y acicalándose. Finalmente, escogió un bonito vestido de color crema con flores blancas con un pequeño cinturón marrón alrededor de su cintura. Se volvió hacia el espejo y sonrió, eso hizo que sus caderas parecieran más anchas y su pecho ligeramente más grande. Sus muslos mostraban un poco cuando el vestido se movía y tenía la espalda abierta, mostrando sus los lunares que marcaban su piel. Agarró el cepillo y se puso una diadema de encaje que se sostenía fácilmente.Tirando de los tacones blancos, se puso maquillaje de color claro y sonrió a su figura. Estaba lindo, saludable y hecho en casa. Como la chica de al lado. Agarró el colgante que Scott le compró y le dio, poniéndolo y sonrió mientras se asentaba en la curva de sus pechos. Él sonrió y asintió, caminando por las escaleras de caracol.

Se sonrojó cuando recibió los silbidos de Erica y Lydia, Scott le sonrió y Allison comentó lo bonito que estaba.

—¡Jesús! ¡Qué caliente estás!— Erica lo miró con su sonrisa, apoyada en Boyd.

Stiles se sonrojó y le hizo un gesto con la mano, —Oh cállate—. Se acercó y le sonrió al pequeño niño en el corralito. —Hola bebé, ¿qué piensas?— Se inclinó y lo levantó, sonriendo al saludar con la mano a los niños. Sin darse cuenta, Derek se había vuelto, viniendo de la pequeña oficina. El hombre mayor se había detenido y vio la suave piel de los muslos de Stiles, pecosa con marcas de nacimiento y sin pelo. El vestido era lo suficientemente corto como para mostrar una gran cantidad de piernas y un movimiento incorrecto haría que esa parte secreta de Stiles se mostrará al mundo. Él se sonrojó y notó que los otros se sonrojaban también, los miró y se metió en su línea de visión para bloquear a su pareja de sus ojos. Los muchachos desviaron la mirada de su postura de protección por parte del muchacho convertido en mujer.

Stiles se enderezó una vez más, sosteniendo a Isaac hacia él. Le sonrió a Derek, —Dejame cambiarlo, ¿te importaría llevarme a Deaton? Tengo algunas preguntas que debe responder y tengo que comprar cosas para él y obtener algunas cosas para ti. Les pediría ayuda a las chicas, pero tengo algunas tareas que tienen que hace.

—Claro, ve a prepararlo y luego puedes repartir las tareas a la manada. Entonces podemos irnos—. Derek se giró hacia el niño convertido en niña y se apoyó en el mostrador.

Stiles asintió y se fue para cambiar al cachorro en sus brazos. Derek se volvió hacia la manada y frunció el ceño, —Lo siento por eso ...— Pasó una mano áspera por su cabello.

Jackson frunció el ceño, —Está bien, pero ¿qué fue eso?

—Anoche sentí una atracción hacia Stiles y desde el cambio lo he estado sintiendo. Descubrí que no solo es mi Ancla sino también mi compañero—. Él notó las caras sorprendidas de todos ellos.

Scott frunció el ceño, —¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cómo es que nunca sentiste la atracción antes?

—Creo que fue porque todavía estaba tratando de derribar a todos los que habían dañado a mi familia y establecerme como un Alfa. Todo ese estrés y acción estaba nublando el tirón, podría haberlo sentido antes, pero nunca lo entendí y nunca me fijé en él, estaba ocupado salvándome a mí mismo y a mi manada—. Derek suspiró al pensar en eso. Era cierto, recordó cuando vio por primera vez al niño y sintió el tirón. Cómo lo hacía sentir cálido pero nunca podía entender por qué.

Lydia sonrió, —Bueno, creo que esto es maravilloso—. Todos los demás asintiendo con la cabeza.

Derek suspiró de alivio, hundiéndose levemente pero asintiendo con la cabeza a todos, agradecido por su bendición. Luego levantó la vista cuando Stiles bajó por la escalera de caracol con Isaac, una sonrisa en el rostro femenino. Isaac estaba vestido con ese adorable atuendo que compró Lydia, el que se parecía al atuendo elegido por Derek en ese momento. Derek sonrió de lado y agarró sus llaves junto con su billetera y el asiento del auto.

Stiles instaló a Isaac en el asiento del auto mientras hablaba con los cachorros, —De acuerdo, tengo deberes para vosotros. Los chicos necesitan tener encontrar todo lo de esta lista y volver aquí y comenzar a armar las cosas. Chicas, tengo otra lista para vosotras. Todo lo que se necesita aquí es necesario, pero si hay algo que me olvide, conseguirlo. Después de que tengáis todo, regresad aquí y ayudad a los chicos, y una vez que haya hecho lo que tengo que hacer, volveré y podré prepara el almuerzo para todos. Scott y Jackson ... —Se volvió hacia los dos,— Sin peleas ni romper nada. Boyd, vigílalos. Lydia ... —Se volvió hacia ella,— Por favor, nada demasiado caro, con calidad, pero no todo está bien. Erica, por favor, sin berrinches. No quiero otro incidente como la última vez. Allison por favor vigílalos. Ahora, vamos porque voy a estar ocupado con Deaton —. Cogió su bolsa que contenía todo lo necesario para Isaac.

La manada se quedó allí en estado de shock por maternal que se había vuelto Stiles, pudieron ver por qué era el compañero del Alfa. Alimentar y cuidar, pero con la cantidad perfecta de disciplina. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza cuando ambos, Derek y él salieron por la puerta, se despidieron y comenzaron a prepararse para poder hacer lo que su mama alfa les pedía. Mostrando por primera vez la dinámica de una verdadera manada.


	9. Finding Love

Después de un par de minutos de tener todo listo y conducir al veterinario, Derek y Stiles junto con Isaac entraron y vieron a Deaton que venía por atrás.

Deaton sonrió suavemente, —Hola Stiles, Derek—. Miró al pequeño, —Isaac. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con un par de preguntas, tal vez incluso alguna información—. Preguntó Stiles mientras que hacía rebotar a Isaac en su cadera.

Deaton asintió y les hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la parte de atrás, dejándolos sentarse en las sillas que tenía mientras se sentaba en un taburete que tenía allí.—Está bien, pregunta.

—Pensé que Isaac tenía la edad de un recién nacido quizás incluso un poco mayor, pero con la forma en que está actuando ... ya no estoy tan seguro— Stiles coloca al bebé en su regazo para mostrarle a Deaton.

Deaton frunció el ceño, —¿Qué quieres decir?— Mientras se acercaba para mirar al muchacho de cerca. Al darse cuenta de lo tenso que se ponía Derek cuando se acercaba a ellos, se dio cuenta de lo que podía significar aquello.

—Bueno, él es capaz de levantar la cabeza y darse la vuelta, puede hablar un poco ... en realidad es más como un parloteo y ya es capaz de tomar copos de cereal secos. Me preguntaba qué podría significar eso—. Preguntó Stiles mientras miraba hacia abajo preocupado por el pequeño cachorro en su regazo.

Deaton le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, —Lo entiendo. En realidad no es raro que los cachorros de lobo crezcan más rápido que los niños y bebés normales. Los hombres lobo se adaptan mucho más rápido que un humano normal, donde los humanos tienen problemas de crecimiento. Un hombre lobo lo aprende o lo domina. Además, debes tener en cuenta que Isaac era un adolescente antes de la transformación en un bebé. Su crecimiento será diferente al de un bebé normal, no hay nada de qué preocuparse Stiles. Estoy seguro de que con tu cuidado y la manada, él estará muy bien cuidado .

Stiles suspiró, —Oh bien. Ahora, mis otras preguntas, sé que estoy mostrando instintos más femeninos y maternales, pero tengo la sensación de que estoy cambiando junto con Isaac—. Derek lo miró con preocupación.

Deaton frunció el ceño, —¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Puedo oler mucho más las cosas, me vuelvo más protectora y gruñona cuando Isaac o cualquiera de la manada está cerca de un extraño. Acaricio y me acurruco más y hoy noté que me acicalo y me arreglo más. Fue como una atracción extraña y instinto.— Stiles miró al hombre en busca de ayuda.

Deaton se frotó la barbilla pensativo y miró a Derek, entrecerrando los ojos y luego mirando a Stiles una vez más y asintió con la cabeza, —Creo que sé lo que está pasando.

Derek frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus propios ojos, —Entonces, ¿por qué estás dando rodeos?

—Tranquilízate, Derek. Tengo que estar seguro, ahora Stiles, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte—. Se echó hacia adelante y verificó al joven muchacho convertido en mujer. Asegurándose de que estaba sano mientras esperaba que el niño le respondiera.

—Está bien … —Stiles asintió lentamente.

Deaton se echó hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza, —Bien, ¿has tenido el impulso de oler a todos los que están cerca tuyo?

Stiles asintió. —En realidad, sí.

—De acuerdo, ¿el lugar donde se encuentra tu manada se siente como un lugar de protección y comodidad?— Él preguntó cortésmente.

El muchacho asintió y frunció el ceño, —Sí...

—Bien, cuando te arreglaste y arreglaras, ¿este tirón viene de alguien de quien estás cerca o un pensamiento sobre esta persona?— Deaton levantó una ceja.

Stiles se sentó allí en el pensamiento y se sonrojó después de un minuto, —Umm ... sí lo hizo.

Deaton le sonrió al muchacho, —Entonces sé exactamente lo que está mal o en tu caso lo que es correcto.

Stiles levantó la vista con una sonrisa, —¿De verdad?

—Sí, ahora Stiles, esto es realmente muy normal. La razón por la que estás adquiriendo todos estos instintos e impulsos es porque no solo te has encontrado integrado aún más profundamente en el saber de los lobos, sino también porque has encontrado tu Ancla y a tu compañero—. Deaton sonrió felizmente.

Derek y Stiles miraron conmocionados, Stiles tragó saliva. —…¿q-qué?

—Tu razón para el tirón, el gruñir e incluso el impulso de acicalarse es porque has encontrado a tu compañero y has reclamado ese lugar de confort como tu Guarida. Te estás volviendo muy protector con tu manada e Isaac porque eres integrándote a ti mismo como su único cuidador y madre de los cachorros. ¿Asumo que te quedas en el loft de Derek?— Deaton preguntó.

Stiles asintió, todavía sorprendido por lo que le decían.

Deaton asintió con la cabeza, —Entonces tu reclamo está en su loft. Lo estás haciendo como una guarida para mantener a tus cachorros en busca de consuelo y protección. Te estás convirtiendo en una mama madre. En cuanto al tirón hacia tu compañero ...... ¿Has descubierto adónde conduce este tirón?

Stiles miró el piso en estado de shock pero también se ruborizó. Derek también estaba conmocionado, pero preocupado de que toda la sangre de Stiles corriera a su cara. Stiles volvió a mirar a Deaton y asintió lentamente.

—Entonces, creo que eso responde a todo lo que necesitabas saber. Estoy seguro de que todo se resolverá de aquí en adelante—. Deaton se levantó cuando Derek ayudó a Stiles a ponerse de pie y estrechó la mano del hombre antes de irse. Deaton sonrió de manera cómplice mientras los mira irse.

\-------- ¤ --------

Una hora más tarde los encontró en el bosque cerca de la vieja casa familiar de Derek. Sentado sobre la manta que Stiles trajo para que Isaac jugará. Ambos vieron como Isaac trataba de rodar sobre su estómago con determinación. Era silencioso y un poco incómodo.

Derek suspiró, —¿Estás bien?— Miró al adolescente silencioso junto a él.

—Un poco… —Stiles suspiró, —Solo estoy tratando de descubrir cómo llegar al siguiente paso… —Miró a Derek con una expresión decidida pero también triste.

Derek frunció el ceño, —¿Qué quieres decir?

Stiles se mordió el labio y luego se volvió hacia Derek con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. —Sé a quién me atrae y no me importa en absoluto, pero no estoy seguro de cómo lo tomará.

—Si te hace feliz incluso cuando te molesta o incluso te enojas con ellos a veces, por qué no ser arriesgas. Solo haz lo que te haga sentir feliz—. Derek frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos. Pensando en su propia atracción hacia Stiles y preguntándose cómo funcionaría esto.

Stiles se mordió el labio, mirando a Derek y luego al pequeño cachorro en la manta. Pensó sobre eso, su corazón latía con fuerza, sabiendo que Derek podría oírlo pero no le importaba. Él contuvo la respiración y asintió, —Está bien.

Derek asintió suavemente y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió un par de suaves y regordetes labios sobre los suyos. Se sentó allí, congelado por el beso, pero sintió el temblor de la persona que estaba besando. Sintió que el tirón explotaba en su mente y cuerpo,y podía sentirlo temblar. Sus ojos brillaron y gruñó, un ruido en su pecho cuando agarró los brazos de Stiles y lo besó con lujuria y deseo. Sintió que el cuerpo más pequeño se estremecía bajo su toque y gruñó en el beso y besó al muchacho más profundamente. Acercando el cuerpo más pequeño a su fuerte pecho e inclinando su cabeza en un beso más romántico, retumbó cuando escuchó un gemido proveniente del adolescente mientras él gemía.

El beso lleno de deseo se volvió aún más profundo, luego Derek lamió el labio inferior y sintió un grito ahogado de Stiles y hundió su lengua en la cálida caverna que había querido explorar. Se escuchó el jadeo en la pequeña área de bosque en la que se encontraban y los gemidos siguieron a esos pantalones, la necesidad era profunda en ellos, pero pronto se calmaron hasta convertirse en una boca húmeda de labios. Derek se echó hacia atrás y apoyó su frente contra la de Stiles, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando por el beso que sintió como si su mundo hiciera clic. Como si estuviera en casa.

Stiles estaba jadeando junto con él, los suaves labios sonrieron. —Ese fue mi primer beso—. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre mayor mientras se alejaba un poco.

Derek suspiró y miró la suave sonrisa en la cara de Stiles, dándole la suya a cambio. —¿Era todo lo que querías?

Stiles negó con la cabeza, —No. Fue mejor—. Se inclinó y besó al hombre mayor una vez más antes de revisar a Isaac.

Derek sonrió mientras los miraba, sintiendo que las cosas iban bien para él. Feliz de que su compañero lo haya aceptado en sus vidas y que tenga una manada de buen tamaño con buenos lobos.

Stiles tenía esos mismos pensamientos, feliz de que no fuera rechazado y que le hubieran dado el mejor beso de su vida. Se sonrojó cuando pensó en querer más de Derek, de lo que vendría después.

El destino, sin embargo, parecía encantarle el caos, tenía la sensación de que esto no duraría mucho. La Luna Azul venía y esa Bruja todavía estaba allí afuera. ¿Cómo sería capaz de mantener a sus cachorros y su pareja a salvo?


	10. Shopping and Cute Times

Después de un buen día, Stiles y Derek habían salido al centro comercial para comprar las cosas que Stiles necesitaba. Derek se quedó detrás de él cuando miraba ciertas cosas, no era muy comprador y dejaba que Stiles hiciera lo que quería. Pasaron por tiendas de ropa para el pequeño Isaac y Derek, y les dieron ropa nueva a sus dos hijos antes de ir a la parte femenina del centro comercial. Stiles eligió algo de uso diario y una buena ropa de dormir antes de congregarse en la sección de ropa interior de la tienda. Derek sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, no acostumbrado a estar en esta sección incluso cuando era niño. Su madre tendría que pasar por esta sección si tuviera que hacerlo y él sería arrastrado pero nunca se quedaron mucho tiempo. Esta vez, sin embargo, él estaba aquí con su compañero y eso hizo que su rostro y cuerpo se enrojecieran de calor.

Stiles frunció el ceño mientras miraba las pequeñas bragas e intentaba averiguar qué comprar. A pesar de que Lydia le compró algo de ropa, necesitaba la suya, no solo para que el mundo exterior pensara que era una mujer, sino porque en realidad le gustaría probarse esta ropa cuando cambiara de ropa. Su manada sabía sobre su pequeño secreto ahora y no necesitaba ocultarlo.

Cogió unos bonitos encajes de varios colores y luego se agarró un tipo de seda, incluso tomando un par de sujetadores que parecían coincidir con su tamaño. Los compró, Derek le ofreció dinero antes de irse a comprar zapatos para cada uno de ellos y luego a almorzar en el comedor. Pronto los arrastró de nuevo para comprar artículos para bebés que Isaac antes de pasar por una joyería y detenerse. Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un bonito brazalete que llamó su atención, era un brazalete lleno de pequeños amuletos que le recordaba a la manada. Estaba coloreado tanto en marrones como en perlas y piedras turquesas y verdes. Los amuletos eran dorados y brillaban maravillosamente y lo hicieron sonreír mientras miraba los pequeños amuletos. Cada uno representa su pequeña manada.

Una flecha para Allison, una cuenta de oro con la palabra hermanos para él y Scott, una red de Lacrosse para Jackson. Encontró un amuleto colgante con un oso pequeño para Boyd, una pata de gato para Erica, un par de botitas de bebé con piedras azules sobre ellos para el pequeño Isaac. Él sonrió cuando encontró una cuenta que tenía forma de hojas y ramas para un árbol para Lydia y frunció el ceño cuando no podía ver nada más en el brazalete. Tarareó, pero tocó el cristal como si lo atrajera.

Derek notó su mirada en ese amuleto y caminó hacia adentro, Stiles lo siguió confundido. —¿Derek?

El hombre no le respondió y se acercó al mostrador y llamó a un empleado. —Bienvenido a nuestra joyería, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo? —Ella sonrió con una brillante sonrisa.

Derek sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo sonrojar a la empleada, —Sí, vi un brazalete de escaparate de adelante. Me gustaría comprarlo para mi novia si es posible—. Puso una mano en la cintura de Stiles .

Stiles se sonrojó al ser llamada la novia de Derek, pero sonrió, Derek lo vio mirando el artículo en el escaparate y quería que lo tuviera. Parecía caro, pero el hombre estaba dispuesto a comprarlo para él. La señora les sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, —¡Por supuesto! En realidad no he terminado con los amuletos hasta el momento, ¿le gustaría obtener más?

Derek asintió con la cabeza, —Creo que eso sería bueno—. Miró a Stiles con una mirada cálida en los ojos mientras el chico volvía a sonrojarse.

La mujer se acercó y sacó el artículo y se lo trajo para que lo vieran y sacó muchas cajas pequeñas llenas de diferentes tipos de amuletos para que Stiles eligiera. —Ahora tenemos muchos tipos diferentes de amuletos para que coincida con su brazalete. Elija cualquiera que desee tener en el brazalete, aunque debe haber suficiente espacio para rellenarlo con al menos otros seis amuletos.

Stiles miró cada caja y señaló una pareja que realmente le gustaba. Un amuleto de agente de policía para su padre, una cuenta con serpientes y alas de ángel para enfermeras con una bonita piedra verde en la parte superior para Melissa. Encontró al menos tres amuletos más como lobos antes de encontrar uno que lo hiciera sonreír alegremente: —¡Ese! Ese es el último amuleto perfecto.

Era un amuleto que combinaba con el tatuaje de Derek. Triskelion en oro, era hermoso y Stiles lo quería antes incluso de ser haberlo visto. Su compañero era Derek y esta marca fue hecha solo para él. La mujer sonrió y colocó todos los amuletos en el brazalete, —Tienes espacio para un par más pero siempre puedes volver a buscarlos cuando quieras. Esto se ve hermoso.

Después de pagar por el brazalete y obtener la caja para colocarlo, Derek lo sacó y ayudó a Stiles a ponérselo. Sonrió mientras frotaba la suave piel de la muñeca de Stiles, —Te queda bien.

Stiles sonrió, —Me sentí atraída por eso. Tenía a todos en ello y me hizo desearlo tan mal. Se ve bonito—. Lo colgó en el rostro de Isaac mientras el niño reía tontamente y lo tocaba suavemente. —Allí estás cachorro—. ! Mi pequeño bebé. —Los pequeños botines brillaron en la luz e hicieron que Stiles sonriera antes de bajar la muñeca y besar la frente de Isaac.

Derek sonrió cuando captó su mirada no solo por los hechizos de los demás, sino que también encontró los suyos. Sintió que su pecho se hinchaba un poco antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de Stiles. —Vamos.

 

Una hora más tarde lograron llegar a casa después de ir de compras y se acercaron a los muchachos quienes estaban montando un columpio para bebés mientras Boyd enganchaba el balancín en la entrada entre la cocina y la sala de estar. Estaba envuelto alrededor de una viga de metal y resistente para que el bebé pudiera rebotar.

Las chicas estaban doblando toallas y ropa que necesitaban ser lavadas, y Allison y Lydia lo estaban haciendo mientras Erica estaba revisando los suministros para bebés para bañarse y cambiar pañales.

Stiles les sonrió mientras se quitaba la pequeña chamarra y los zapatos de Isaac antes de dejarlo dentro del corralito antes de dejar las bolsas en el mostrador. —Derek, por favor lleva nuestro equipaje al dormitorio, voy a ver a esos después de guardar los comestibles.

Derek levantó una ceja, —Solo haz la ropa. Yo conseguiré la comida—. Le tendió a su compañero las bolsas de ropa mientras se preparaba para guardar la comida.

Stiles sonrió y dio unas palmaditas a los niños y niñas en el camino hacia las escaleras. —Mira a Isaac y no dejes que en el parque infantil—. Le dijo a Derek mientras subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Se acomodó en la cama y suspiró, el lugar en realidad se estaba volviendo más pequeño cada día. Empezó a quitar las etiquetas, dobló la ropa y se la guardó en el lugar que le correspondía y frunció el ceño. El loft le parecía pequeño como si fuera agradable vivir pero con la manada siempre aquí, se sentía pequeño. Tal vez pueda hablar con Derek sobre eso esta noche en la cena.

Dejó los zapatos a un lado en el dormitorio antes de agarrar las bolsas y bajar las escaleras para tirarlas. Derek había terminado de guardar la comida y estaba ayudando a los niños a juntar los muebles. Finalmente habían terminado de hacer el columpio, el balancín y habían montado el cambiador de pañales. Erica había puesto los artículos clasificados en recipientes transparentes y los había colocado en la despensa antes de ayudar a las otras chicas con la ropa y guardarlas.

Stiles hizo un poco de almuerzo para los cachorros antes de apoyarse contra el mostrador con su té de menta. Suspiró cuando el té lo relajó y cerró los ojos mientras los cachorros jugaban con Isaac o miraban la televisión. Sonrió cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y una fuerte mandíbula acariciar su cuello. Derek estaba olisqueando su piel y él extendió la mano y pasó sus dedos por esos mechones oscuros.

Observó cómo el hombre se movía de su lugar detrás de Stiles al corralito y levantaba a Isaac. Pronto se relajó en el piso y sostuvo al niño sobre su pecho. Isaac siendo la pequeña monada que era se arrastró desde el pecho de Derek hasta el piso. Isaac había logrado no solo arrastrarse alrededor del hombre desde su cabeza sino inclinarse para sostener la cabeza de dicho lobo e intentar besarlo. Stiles sonrió, riéndose de lo lindo que parecen ser los dos. Lydia tomó fotos mientras todos miraban a los dos acercarse.

Aunque algo se sentía diferente, como si algo estuviera sucediendo. No podía entenderlo, lo hacía temblar solo pensando que podría terminar realmente mal para ellos. Su paranoia comenzaba a hacerse presente.

 

Lejos de la ciudad de Beacon, en el bosque que lo rodea. Una vieja choza abandonada estaba brillando una luz que no había visto el interior en más de una década. Dentro, una mujer se filtraba a través de muchas tumbas viejas y sonreía con un destello loco.

Ella estaba investigando un hechizo oscuro, incluso más oscuro que una poción de amor o incluso Nigromancia. ¡Ella quería a Derek! Él era de ella. Ese pequeño presuntuoso lamentará el día que le quitó a su hombre. Ella comenzó a cacarear, la risa de la manera más despiadada brotaba de su boca como enredaderas espinosas de un rosal.

Cambió de libro en libro, mirando y, finalmente, antes de que su enojo llegara a ella, lo encontró. Era algo que podría hacer todo esto aún mejor para ella. Sus ojos destellaron esa luz psicótica a medida que su obsesión se hacía más fuerte e hizo su magia aún más oscura en el negro abismo que lo componía. Ella miró las palabras que componían el hechizo, su sueño de tener a Derek Hale es casi suyo.


	11. Making memories of us

Stiles estaba mirando por la ventana del loft, pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde el incidente. Frunció el ceño, sus bonitos labios rosados se curvaron hacia abajo y su cara se volvió más pronunciada que la suavidad normal que estaba allí. No podía pasar por alto este sentimiento en el fondo de su mente., la sensación de que algo malo estaba sucediendo

No podía entender por qué no había pasado nada desde la amenaza. Aún así, lo hizo sentir mal como si su cuerpo estuviera demasiado tenso. Probablemente lo estaba.

—¿Stiles? —Una suave voz llamó.

Se giró para ver a Lydia acercarse y pararse junto a él con preocupación coloreada en sus ojos. Podía sentir las preocupaciones de la manada, su conexión con Derek hizo que eso fuera posible.

Ella se apoyó contra el metal allí, —estás preocupado.

Ella no preguntó, afirmó. Era cierto, lo estaba y lo podían sentir. Sus nervios los rodean y hacen que los cachorros la lleven al borde. Él no quería que se sintieran mal ni quería que sintieran miedo por todo esto, sentía una necesidad incontrolable de mantenerlos a todos protegidos y a salvo.

—¿Puedes ver a través de mí eh? —Suspiró, —Estoy preocupado. No puedo decir de dónde viene, pero siento que algo va a pasar y no es bueno.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana, —Puedo sentirlo también.— Ella le devolvió la mirada, —Creo que deberíamos advertir a los demás. Este sentimiento podría ser un presagio.

Stiles suspiró, extendió la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo recién formado. Lydia apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, como la de un niño frente a su madre y suspiró. Stiles la abrazó más cerca, preocupado por sus cachorros. A todos, humanos, banshee y lobos.

—Hablaré con Derek y lo invitaré a una reunión de manada. Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto y estar listos para cuando llegue ese momento—. Stiles le dijo en voz baja a Lydia, diciendo esto con calma para que ella no se preocupara demasiado.

Ella asintió contra él y siguió mirando por la ventana del loft. Stiles apoyó su cabeza contra la suya y suspiró, esperando que fuera solo una fase. Que la amenaza que la bruja le dijo no se estaba haciendo realidad.

 

 

—Está bien, los llamé a todos aquí para una reunión. Stiles y Lydia se han estado sintiendo mal últimamente. Como saben, tenemos la principal amenaza y creo que deberíamos organizar algunas sesiones de entrenamiento y trabajar juntos para descubrir cómo detenerla… —Derek les habló a todos, sus ojos se enfocaron en cada uno de ellos.

Jackson frunció el ceño desde su lugar de estar cerca de la ventana, —¿Realmente crees que vendrá a buscarnos ahora? Ha pasado al menos una semana desde que la hemos visto...

—Creo que con lo fuerte que es, una semana sería tiempo suficiente para que ella se las arregle para llegar a nosotros—, Derek le habló al adolescente.

Allison asintió con la cabeza, —Papá dijo que había notado que algo sucedía en la ciudad. Ciertos artículos se compraron y algo siniestro hizo marchitar las áreas boscosas de Beacon. Cree que la magia oscura es el centro de todo.

Stiles miró y cruzó sus delgados brazos sobre sus pechos, —Lo sabía. Sentí ese sentimiento antes, es ella.

Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo jaló hacia su musculoso pecho . Sintió una pesadez sobre sus hombros cuando el muchacho convertido en mujer dijo esas palabras.

Scott lanzó una mirada preocupada, —La misma bruja que te cambió a ti e Isaac, ¿verdad?

Nadie le contestó mientras decía lo que todos estaban pensando, fuera cierto o no. Esta mujer había regresado y estaba causando que su compañero Alfa se preocupara y se sintiera incómoda. Esta mujer necesita ser detenida.

Derek frunció el ceño sobre la cabeza de Stiles a su manada —Comenzaremos a entrenar mañana por la mañana. Afortunadamente, son vacaciones de verano para todos y no hay clases, necesitamos todo el entrenamiento que podamos obtener. Todos necesitan pasar tiempo con sus familias, yo Los llamaré a todos a las siete de la mañana.

La manada estuvo de acuerdo y se fue después de marcar al pequeño bebé y a la pareja alfa. Dicha pareja se aseguró de que se fueran de manera segura y les dijo que enviasen un mensaje de texto una vez que llegaran a casa sanos y salvos. Después de que todas las llamadas se hicieron y todos estaban en casa, Stiles se inclinó más hacia Derek. Su mente volviéndose loca con preocupación. Derek lo abrazó y frotó la cara contra el suave cabello de su compañero. La preocupación les venía en oleadas pero después de mantenerse cerca durante algún tiempo hizo que la preocupación se calmara dentro de ellos.

Aunque cuanto más tiempo se abrazaron, más fuerte fue su conexión. Stiles comenzó a sentir calor, como si su cuerpo se sobrecalentara a pesar de que sabía que no era así. Sus ojos se abrieron a la mitad y acarició el pecho de Derek, asimilando el olor del alfa. Pasó una pequeña mano por los otros machos hacia atrás, sintiendo los músculos tensarse y luego soltarse.

Derek sintió el calor él mismo, pasando sus manos más grandes y cálidas por la espalda y a lo largo de los lados de su compañero. Le gustaba la sensación de la piel suave debajo de la camisa suelta que usaba el muchacho.

Stiles sintió un sonrojo recorrer sus mejillas mientras miraba a la cara de su compañero, mordiéndose el labio mientras observaba el hermoso rostro y los cálidos ojos color avellana. Ese mismo calor se elevó en Derek, le hizo emitir un suave pero notable gruñido dentro de su pecho. Ese ruido no era amenazante, era más como consolar a su pareja en esta cercanía con la que se abrazaban.

—Derek ...— susurró Stiles.

Derek se inclinó y besó los labios suaves de su compañero, saboreando la dulzura del té que bebió antes y el sabor propio de Stiles.

Stiles cerró los ojos, gimiendo en el beso mientras saboreaba el café que Derek siempre bebía y ese picante que era todo Derek. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre mayor y se puso de puntillas para obtener más de la boca de ese guapo hombre. Luego se echó hacia atrás y jadeó, llenando sus pulmones con aire que se perdió en el momento de su beso.

Se giró y miró a Isaac, el chico estaba dormido con su pijama de parucos. Esperaba que el niño se quedara dormido durante todo esto.

Derek sonrió suavemente, —Estará bien. Dormirá como un tronco hasta que tenga hambre o necesite un cambio.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, —Lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo instalamos en la cuna en el piso de arriba?— Se acercó al bebé y lo levantó, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, pero le dirigió a Derek una mirada acalorada sobre su hombro.

Derek lo vio subir por la escalera de caracol con los ojos llenos de calor. Tragó la saliva que se acumuló en su boca ante la mirada que le dio y se volvió, limpiando el desastre que había quedado antes de que la manada se hubiera ido y se dirigió directamente al piso superior de su loft. Entró en el pasillo y miró a la oficina que tenía arriba y vio a Stiles poner a Isaac en su cuna. Habían reorganizado el piso de arriba para el pequeño Isaac y Stiles.

Las cosas para bebés de Isaac estaban ahora en su antigua oficina, su escritorio y cosas habían sido bajadas al nicho de la sala de estar abierta de su loft. Parecía más vivido ahora e Isaac finalmente tenía su propio espacio. Stiles tenía todo arreglado a su manera, siendo no solo el compañero alfa sino también la mamá loba de Isaac, hizo que sus instintos maternales estuvieran en el centro de su mente. Sintió que Isaac necesitaba su propio espacio, pero había derribado la puerta y había instalado una cortina de abalorios, ya que no quería que algo lo bloqueara del cachorro. Derek estuvo de acuerdo, sus propios instintos estaban de acuerdo con todas las ideas que tenía Stiles.

Se acercó, abrazó a Stiles y le besó el hombro, —Estará bien. La habitación está justo frente a nosotros y si él te necesita, puedes oírlo fácilmente.

—Lo sé, es un poco difícil, pero me siento mucho mejor haciendo esto que antes—. Stiles pasó su mano por el brazo de Derek y suspiró antes de alejarse de él y entrar en su habitación compartida.

Derek lo siguió, viendo como Stiles lo esperaba dentro de la habitación con esos mismos ojos acalorados y sintió un gruñido iniciarse en su pecho. Acechó al niño, levantó las manos y atrapó sus labios en otro beso caliente. Amaba este sentimiento, hacía que su cuerpo temblara de necesidad. Todavía se sentía tan bien como el primer beso que tuvieron juntos antes.

Stiles se quedó sin aliento en el beso, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Agarró las muñecas de su compañero mayor y gimió en el beso después de sentir la lengua del otro deslizarse en su boca.

Derek pasó sus manos por el cuello y los hombros de Stiles, que pronto terminó en sus caderas y pasó los dedos por debajo de su camisa y frotó la piel oculta allí. Le gustaba la sensación de la piel suave bajo sus dedos callosos, Stiles era realmente suave y se preguntó si sería tan suave antes del cambio. Aunque esa idea salió corriendo cuando sintió pequeñas manos y dedos escalar sus abdominales y el pecho debajo de su propia camisa. Él gimió profundamente, casi un gruñido.

Stiles gruñó cuando tocó el duro cuerpo de su compañero y sintió que el músculo se contraía bajo sus dedos. Se sintió afortunado de tener a este hombre como su compañero.

Derek se echó hacia atrás, quitándose la camiseta y volvió a besarle el cuello de su pareja, lamiendo y chupando la suave piel.Agarró la propia camisa de Stiles, pero fue detenido por manos suaves y él se echó hacia atrás, mirando a los ojos acalorados pero preocupados.

—No… —Stiles se mordió el labio.

Derek frunció el ceño, —¿Qué pasa?

—Yo ... yo no soy yo mismo ...— Stiles tartamudeó, —Como que ya no soy un hombre. ¿Qué pasaría si ... si ves este cuerpo y te gusta, pero cuando cambio? ..... estarás disgustado con mi cuerpo masculino cuando vuelva a ser normal. —Tiró de su camisa, sus ojos se calentaron como si fuera a llorar.

Derek suspiró y sacó los dedos de su camisa y lo hizo mirarlo, —Stiles. Eres hermosa por tu personalidad y por lo mucho que haces brillar el mundo que te rodea. Eres mi compañero, te amaré. independientemente de la forma del cuerpo. Podrías ser una ardilla con lunares y aún así te querría. No importa en qué cuerpo estés.

Stiles lo miró en estado de shock, —Creo que fue lo más que te he escuchado decir.

Derek bufó y se inclinó, besando el hombro antes de pasar sus dedos por la parte superior que Stiles usaba y comenzó a levantarla y sacarla por su cabeza. Una vez fuera, tomó el torso sin camisa e hizo que su sangre se calentara. La suave piel con pecas cubría la estructura ósea más blanda que antes y los suaves huesos del cuello que conducían a un busto bien dotado. Stiles tenía un pecho aún más grande que las hembras de su manada, irónico, ya que la mayoría de las chicas habían comentado que él era un niño antes del cambio.

Stiles se sonrojó e intentó cubrirse, pero sus muñecas quedaron atrapadas en una mano más grande y fuerte antes de que un grito de asombro se le escapara cuando un par de labios besaron su clavícula y mordisquearon la piel. —Derek ...

Derek extendió la mano detrás de él, desabrochó el sujetador de encaje que llevaba y dejó que el material endeble cayera sobre sus codos. Liberando sus pesados pechos y observando cómo saltaban de su prisión. El cuerpo de Derek se contrajo al verlo, sus ojos se arrastraron a través de los pezones arrugados de color rosado y consiguiendo perderse en la piel de su compañero. Eran hermosos y se inclinó, lamiendo su camino hacia ellos, luego trazando su lengua alrededor de la piel fruncida. Miró a Stiles y vio cómo esa acción hizo que el otro se sonrojara y jadeara.

Pasó la lengua, una y otra vez, viendo cómo hacía que el otro se moviera y pronto gemía con cada toque. —Hermoso… —Observó mientras el rubor descendía hasta el pecho del otro. Fue todo un espectáculo.

Stiles no podía creer lo bien que se sentía tener a Derek tocando sus pechos, cómo la lengua masculina se deslizaba contra sus pezones y cómo la sensación se sentía en su ahora jadeante cuerpo. Hizo que su muslo interno se retorciera y se humedeciera, podía apostar que el otro podría olerlo.Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse más que antes.

Pronto fue apoyado en la cama detrás de él y cayeron suavemente sobre él, Stiles viendo a su compañero mayor arrastrarse sobre su cuerpo y besar su camino por su vientre hasta su pecho y su boca. Él gimió al sentir esa mano tocar sus pechos y tomar los pezones suavemente y frotándolos. La sensación lo hizo apretar las manos en los otros hombros.

Derek se apartó de su boca y siguió bajando por sus pechos llenos hasta su ombligo, lamiéndolo y luego agarrando los jeans que llevaba, los bajó suavemente y los tiró al piso. Se echó hacia atrás y se pasó la lengua por los labios, viendo el encaje blanco y la humedad donde sabía que era virgen. Volvió a mirar a Stiles mientras se agarraba los pantalones y se los quitaba, dejándolo en sus ropa interior. Apretado contra su miembro endurecido y dejando una mancha húmeda en la cabeza. Quería a su compañero, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran probar otras cosas.

Pronto agarró esas bragas de encaje blanco y miró la cara de Stiles, esperando cualquier cosa y cuando el otro asintió, las bajó suavemente. Viendo el pequeño parche de pelo marrón chocolate y la pegajosa humedad que goteaba cuando las bragas se movieron de su cuerpo. Emitía un aroma suculento que le hacía la boca agua y se lamió los labios mientras arrojaba la ropa interior a un lado junto con la suya.

Se inclinó y besó a Stiles en el vientre y suavemente le preguntó: —¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a legar?

—Yo ... todavía no estoy listo para eso, pero puedo probar otras cosas, ¿eso es si estás de acuerdo con eso?—, Preguntó Stiles en voz baja.

Derek asintió, —Cualquier cosa contigo estará bien conmigo. Solo quiero estar contigo.— Besó ese vientre otra vez y comenzó su descenso hacia el único lugar que sabía que el otro nunca había sido tocado, en cualquier género.

Stiles jadeó cuando sintió que la lengua y los labios tocaban su área más sensible, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus piernas se abrieron y emitió un gemido de necesidad cuando el calor candente pasó por todo su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido esto antes y se preguntó si su mente se había derretido por ese toque. Sintió que su amplia lengua lo separaba y lo tocaba dentro, ahondando cada vez más y agarraba las sábanas con la esperanza de mantenerlo en tierra.

Todo era tan nuevo para él, era diferente, pero honestamente podía decir que no estaba mal. Era todo lo contrario.

Derek gimió en el núcleo de su compañero, saboreando el dulce néctar y agarrándose a los suaves muslos de ese cuerpo que se movía sobre él. Miró al otro mientras Stiles jadeaba y jadeaba, agarrando las sábanas mientras Derek amamantaba y se adentraba más en él. Nunca antes había probado esa dulzura y esperaba que tuviera un sabor dulce cuando el otro volviera a su otro cuerpo una vez más.

—D..Derek ... no... voy...— Stiles gimió, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su núcleo tembló alrededor de la lengua de los demás. Derek gruñó ligeramente y lo devoró por esas palabras y Stiles gritó su finalización tan pronto como lo hizo. El hombre lobo nacido tomando todo lo que emitió.

Pronto se echó hacia atrás, con la boca húmeda y dejó a un compañero jadeando sobre su cama. Él gruñó y sus ojos brillaron cuando fue y besó a su compañero sin aliento. Stiles gimió, podía sentir a su compañero caer hacia él y pasó una suave mano por su espalda. Una vez que tiró de Stiles suavemente pero temblorosamente empujó a su compañero de nuevo en la parte posterior y se situó sobre él. Derek observando todos sus movimientos mientras lo hacía.

—No tienes que hacer eso ...— jadeó Derek, evitando reclamar a su joven pareja demasiado temprano.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, —Quiero—. Declaró y tomó aire y lamió los abdominales de su compañero, escuchándolo gruñir. Se tomó su tiempo yendo a la pelvis y su aliento se detuvo tan pronto como vio la palpitante polla entre los muslos de su pareja. Era gruesa y goteaba un líquido claro que lo hacía salivar levemente.

Miró a Derek mientras descendía sobre la cabeza goteante del grueso miembro y se lo llevó a la boca, lamiendo y chupando el apéndice mientras miraba al otro. Pronto tuvo que dejar de mirar a Derek para centrarse en el miembro de ese hombre. Gimió ante el sabor del hombre, envolviendo su mano más pequeña y acariciándolo a tiempo con su succión. No fue difícil realmente hacer esto, ya que recordaba tocar el suyo cuando tenía uno y siempre había querido hacer esto antes, por lo que investigar qué hacer y qué no hacer en su tiempo solo lo ayudó mucho.

Escuchó a su compañero, llevándolo más profundamente a su boca y gimiendo mientras le daba placer a su pareja. Las caderas de Derek se crisparon con cada golpe y gruñeron después de cada lametón que resonó en toda la habitación.

El propio Derek estaba más allá de su propia mente, era una bruma de placer y sintió como si sus venas estuvieran llenas de fuego líquido. Observó a su compañero llevarlo más profundo y acariciar su miembro con facilidad, no era como si no supiera qué hacer con su mano ya que tenía la misma parte del cuerpo antes del cambio, pero la inocencia en la parte de chupar y lamer, le llenaba de lujuria porque él era su compañero.

Pronto, sin embargo, pensando que estaba listo para venirse. Derek sintió que sus bolas se tensaban y gruñó, tratando de decirle a Stiles que retrocediera, pero fue demasiado rápido. Entró en esa dulce boca y casi se corrió cuando escuchó un gemido de alegría en lugar de disgusto en su compañero.

Jadeó cuando abrió los ojos y miró a su joven compañero y vio como el chico lamía sus labios y tragaba con deleite. Sintió una contracción de su polla, pero se detuvo, no quería hacerlo. Aún no al menos.

Agarró el cuerpo de su compañero y los jaló hacia su cuerpo y se acurrucaron el uno alrededor del otro, abrazados y suspirando de felicidad mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro. Pronto, ambos se cubrieron y se desviaron hacia sus sueños. Felices de estar juntos y soñando con más.


	12. A Starting Eclipse

Stiles finalmente lo había encontrado, un hechizo que podría ayudarlos a encontrar a dónde fuera que fuese esa mujer. LES había tomado una semana y se acercaba la fecha límite. Estaba cansado de que sus cachorros y su compañero regresaran de un control del perímetro y se vieran tan enojados porque no podían encontrar nada sobre ella. Nada, ni un olor,o a alguien que supiera quién era ella.

Estaba cansado y pensó en algunos de los libros que Deaton tenía en la trastienda. Él corrió, sacó todos los libros que sabía o pensó que sabía lo que necesitaba y comenzó a leer. Buscando y esperando que apareciera algo. Y lo hizo, justo en uno de los libros más antiguos había un hechizo. Un hechizo localizador que los ayudaría a encontrarla.

—¡Derek! Creo que encontré algo. Su voz se quedo sin aliento cuando corrió dentro del loft. Los cachorros estaban entrenando una vez más y Derek los ayudaba a practicas exorcismos.

Derek se levantó de un salto, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación,— ¿Encontrado qué? ¿Está todo bien? —Se acercó, sus nervios alfa se iluminaron y su impulso de proteger, era fuerte.

Stiles sonrió, —Creo que encontré un hechizo que puede localizarla o al menos su paradero.

Derek lo miró y sonrió,—Muéstrame.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y abrió el libro en la página que había encontrado antes y le mostró: —Aquí, es esto. El hechizo de Invenir, significa 'Encontrar'. Dice que es un hechizo que funciona como un faro brillante en un mapa y que enfoca en la dirección. Dejará de señalar y brillar una vez que encuentre lo que se le dice que debe buscar. Tengo que tener un cristal como recipiente para mantener el brillo, pero el hechizo debería ser fácil.

Derek ronroneó como un lobo y acarició la cabeza de su compañero y besó al muchacho, convertido en chica. Retrocediendo con una gran sonrisa,— A veces me asombras.

Stiles sonrió— Lo intento cariño, lo intento.— Lo besó dulcemente y luego miró a Lydia que estaba parada al lado de Jackson. —Lyd's, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme con la pronunciación?

Lydia sonrió y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, —No hay problema. Podemos comenzar ahora mismo.

Después de haber dicho esas palabras, todos comenzaron a preparar todos los elementos necesarios. Stiles pronto descubrió que las palabras eran muy fáciles de pronunciar, no ayudaba que entendiera el idioma extranjero ya que su madre era polaca. Pronto el hechizo fue erigido y allí, apuntando hacia el oeste y brillando como una pieza brillante de la luna lunar, estaba el cristal que Stiles cogió de las habitaciones de Deaton.

Stiles sonrió y miró a la manada, su compañero agrietó sus nudillos y le sonrió con satisfacción mientras sus cachorros se movían emocionados. —Ahí es donde está ella. Hacia el oeste, en el bosque.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, —Planeemos un ataque. Nos vamos esta noche y recordar estar cerca y en silencio—. Él le dijo a los demás, sabiendo que esto era todo. Pronto ella estaría a su alcance.

Stiles vagaba sus ojos sobre su manada, sus cachorros y su compañero. La batalla comenzaba. Podía sentirlo, el cambio de quién era el gato y quién era el ratón estaba cerca.


End file.
